There Will Be Blood
by 11brie11
Summary: **AU fic** All is fair in love and war. In a desperate attempt to make peace, the inuyokai King of the west has the crown prince marry the young human princess of the south. This only works for the first few years. After all everyone knows there are no deals among men and dogs.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I just came up with the story**

* * *

Prologue

"No," a gentle but firm baritone rang in the small room just outside of the King's private quarters.

Dressed in crisp white hakama pants, a purple kimono and black haori, the Inu no Taisho, also known as King Taigo, sat in a large cushioned seat made of red velvet with his mokomoko draped lazily across his lap. Well over eight centuries, the demon king only looked to be in his late twenties. The Inu no Taisho easily stood near seven feet tall and was a large mass of muscle. If his size alone was not an indication of his strength, his tanned skin was covered in blue lines and swirls, including single diagonal stripes going from ear to cheek on both sides of his face, indicating his family lineage. His handsome face was hard with sharp angled cheekbones and a strong jawline. Sharp canines peaked from under his broad lips. His pointed ears angled away from his head a little and the large mass of white silk that was his hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a blue ribbon on top of his head.

He let out an irritated growl towards his eldest son, flashing his fangs. "Sesshomaru, be reasonable. This alliance can help us greatly in our war against the Panther Kingdom.

"Father, we are not at war with the Panther Kingdom," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

The Crown Prince stood in front of his father with perfect posture and a perfectly cool face. Sesshomaru favored his father in height, they also shared the same golden eyes, but that was it. Whereas the Inu no Taisho's looks were the hard and roughened looks of masculinity, his sons were more angled and elegant looking, almost girl-like. But Prince Sesshomaru would never be mistaken for a woman, not with the hard lean muscles on his body, broad shoulders, and large hands with extended deadly claws that could slice anyone in half. He was dressed in white hakama pants as well, white kimono with a white haori patterened with red and yellow swirls, and a red obi tied around his waist, and ever so elegantly was mokomoko slungover his shoulder in such a regal fashion.

"But we will be and we need to be ready. They have more territory than us, if we ally ourselves with the South we will have more than enough soldiers ready to fight."

"So we will become allies, why must this one marry some human child?"

"The King wants to ensure his only daughter good marriage, which is understandable."

"Inuyasha would be a better match than me."

"The King wants her to marry you, the crown prince."

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared, but only slightly indicating his anger. He did not want to marry some human child he did not even know, especially not for the sake of some political treaty that would most likely be revoked in a few years. Humans almost always went back on their word. It was in their nature.

The Inu no taisho went on talking. "If you marry the princess it will serve not only as a union between countries, but it will also show that a new era has started, where humans and demons co-exist peacefully with one another."

"That is never going to work, Father and you know it. We have been enemies with humans for mellinia, things won't change because I marry one human girl."

"We have peace with the North now because of the Lady Izayoi." The Inu no Taisho countered.

"The Lady Izayoi is from the north, where they are used to our kind and have always been peaceful neighbors. We are talking about Southerners now. It is well known that humans from the south are liars. They are decadent and have no sense of honor. They won't care that we are allied. As soon as they want more power they will try to overthrow us. They've done so before in the past. Several times."

"Which is why by marrying their princess we can ensure that they won't, so long as she is with us they would not dare lay siege on us. Even more so, once an heir is born, they will not kill their own."

It was obvious his father was not listening to anything he was saying. Sesshomaru had lost the fight before he had even entered the battle. He could stand there all day and night but he knew ultimately what he would have to do. He was going to have to marry this human girl whether he liked it or not. But he refused to make a half-breed his heir. If that meant he never touched the girl then so be it.

The thought of being married to a human made him want to cringe. It's not that he hated humans, it was just beneath him to be married to one, and to make her his queen, absolutely not. He would not sully the purity of his bloodline for some simple political contract. That's when the idea struck him.

"All right, Father. I will marry this girl." He said after a brief pause.

The Inu no Taisho's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. He hadn't expected his son to relent so easily. He was very stubborn after all. That's when he took in the heavy lidded look he was being given. There was more. Sesshoumaru never did anything without personal gain.

"What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. "I'll marry this girl, if you allow me to take on a first wife, of my choosing."

"That would make the human girl your concubine."

"Naturally."

The Inu no Taisho stared Sesshoumaru down. It was a long hard look that was matched with a cold unyielding stare from the prince. This was a hard a tough decision to be put in. By refusing him, he would be forced to deal with his eldest son's resentment most likely for the rest of his life. Sesshoumaru was a lot like his mother, when it came to grudges, he never forgets and he never forgives. Ever. But allowing him to choose his first wife was unnerving; it had never been done before. Even his first marriage with Sesshomaru's mother was arranged. The Choosing of the future queen was a delicate a serious process, and to just hand it over to his pubescent son was insane, but still… he needed this alliance. The South had resources that they didn't have. A full naval fleet, powerful weapons, exotic animals used in battle and there were bred some of the deadliest human soldiers in the known world.

After several drawn out minutes he finally answered. "All right, but she must be of noble birth."

"Of course."

"And your mother has to approve."

"Absolutely."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

With a curt bow, Sesshoumaru exited his father's room and began to walk towards the East Wing of the castle, where his Mother's quarters were. He was walking along the covered walkway that surrounded the small garden that had been built only three centuries ago when the Queen Royale was pregnant and wanted somewhere to lounge in the cool spring and summer days. The sun was shining brightly in the sky on that warm spring morning. A cool breeze wafted in Sesshomaru's direction, causing his hair to blow around his face.

The strong scent of cherry blossoms caught his attention. He stopped walking and turned to his left where a beautiful demoness stood, among the tall flowers. Her pale skin looked even paler against the jet black hair that was in a tight braid down her back and perfect bangs cut right below her eyebrows. He face was heart shaped and she had beautiful red eyes framed by dark lashes. She had a small pixie like nose and small lips were just as red as her eyes. She wore a long bell sleeved red kimono that flared out at the bottom. A black obi was tied around her small waist.

When she sensed him and looked over and flashed her pearly teeth and small fangs happily smiling at him. She loved him, and he knew that. She had always loved him, even when they were children. She always followed him where ever he went. It used to bother him, but now he loved how she was always following after him, and looking for him so that she could follow him. He moved forward with his uncanny grace, and stopped only an inch away from her.

She bowed at the waist with her hands crossed in front of her bent waist. "Your, Highness."

"Lady Kagura," he said, before casting a quick glance around their surroundings, making sure that no one was around.

When she returned to her full height, Sesshoumaru quickly closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. She let out a small moan as his hands came up to frame her face. She pulled back quickly, gasping. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing? If someone sees us-"

"It doesn't matter," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "It doesn't matter if they see us. We have nothing to fear."

"Maybe you don't but I do." She said taking a step back.

He took two forward and grabbed her hands. "We can be together Kagura. We can get married, my father won't disapprove. He gave me his word."

She stared him deep in the eyes. She looked puzzled at first, and then slowly a happy smile spread across her face. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. You and I are finally going to be married."

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Without thought she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. "Oh, this is wonderful! This- this…" She released him again and stepped back gazing at him with a guarded expression. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed heavily and cast him a heated glare, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your father hates my father. He would never let you marry anyone from my clan, specifically me. So, what brought about this sudden change of heart?"

Sesshomaru's left brow twitched only the slightest. He had always admired Kagura for her intelligence. He also could not stand her for it. It was so hard to get anything past her. He squeezed her hands gently as he lowered them.

"He's arranged for me to marry the human princess of the South."

Kagura snatched her hands from his, red eyes flashing angrily. "So I'm to be your concubine?!"

"You are to be my wife."

"But I will come second to some _human_!" She spat.

"Lower your voice." He caustioned.

Kagura looked down and took a moment to gather herself. She was not like Sesshomaru, in control and calm. She, being a wind sorceress, was like the wind. Changing direction, blowling as gently or as violently whenever she felt.

"I don't want to come second to anyone." She looked up at him with those beautiful ruby eyes, filled with worry and grief.

"You won't," he said. "She will be my second wife. You will be my first. I want to make you queen, not some human girl." Kagura nodded slowly. "Come we must tell me mother. I was actually on my way to her chambers looking for the both of you."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. And then we will tell my father tonight at dinner."

The Queen stood proudly before them. Her long white hair was wrapped intricately in all kinds of braids arroud her head, flowing past her waist. Silver combs and berrets decorated her head with amethyst and amber stones. She wore a purple yukata beneath her white kimono with purple violets decorating the front, and purple trim along the sleeves and collar. Her pale skin almost matched the color of her kimono. Her silver eyes were aloof and calm. The blue crescent moon was the only thing that stood out on her forehead—a symbol of her birth right.

She was magnificent. She was the queen. She was everything Kagura could hope to be. She looked at her reflection in the mirror looking for any imperfections, though Kagura doubted that the word even existed for Inukimi.

"So," she began in a smooth delicate voice, "you two want to be mated."

"And marry," Sesshomaru added.

She turned to face them and glided toward them before stopping. She looked at Kagura who stood with her hees lowered respectively, hands clasped in front of her. Face slightly flushed. Inukimi could smell the fear coming from her. It was faint, but it was there. She then looked at her son. He was not afraid. He looked her square in the eye calmly with his jaw set and arms at his sides. "Leave us alone."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but only for a moment before exiting Inukimi's private chambers. Kagura followed him with her eyes until he disappeared and then looked back up at the queen.

"So. You want to be queen."

"Only with the blessings of Your Grace and his Majesty the King," Kagura said in a gentle tone that sounded more confident then she felt.

Inukimi scoffed. "You will never receive the blessing of the Inu no Taisho." Her words were cold, but not meant to hurt. It was just a fact. There was a short pause. "You know Kagura, your family has a lot of ill standing with the king. Several members of your clan have been thrown in prison and executed for treason against the King. Many would be against this marriage. How do you intend to deal with the constant distrust and loathing coming from all around you?"

Kagura swallowed. "I would be kind and show them that I am not like the others. I'm not like them." She said looking Inukimi in the eye for the first time.

"They won't believe that. They'll think it was a strategic effort by your father to place you on the throne next to Sesshomaru."

Kagura did not have an answer for that. It was true, and she knew it. Damn her blasted family and their greed for power. "I love him," she whispered gently. A silly thing to say she quickly realized, but it was all she could think to say.

"Ayame!"

The door to her private chambers opened. Her handmaid, a petite wolf demon, with auburn hair, green eyes, and peachy skin. Her kimono was a simple green and blue flower print. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. She came in front of Inukimi and bowed. "Your grace?"

"Congratulations, you are now my new maid of honor."

The young girl's eye widened then went to Kagura who had always held the title, since she began serving the queen. Kagura lifted her eyes as well. Did the queen hate her now that she wanted to marry Sesshomaru, so much that her title as Maid-of-Honor would be stripped from her?

"Thank you, your grace," Ayame bowed again.

Inukimi looked at Kagura, "Does my decision upset?" Kagura opened her mouth but did not speak. Inukimi went on, "I mean, you can keep your title, I just think it would be strange as the Crown Princess to also be Maid-of-Honor to the sovereign queen."

"So… we have your blessing?"

"Of course. But hear me well Kagura, House of Onigumo. Should I even get an inkling of suspicion that you're plotting ill will against my son, I'll kill you myself."

"Yes, your Majesty." Kagura answered gratefully.

Inukimi nodded. "Very well. Let's go. Now we have to tell this to Touga. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

With that she left the room, Ayame following close behind her. Kagura let out a relieved breath before walking out to join Sesshomaru who was waiting.

Much to his great displeasure, the Inu no Taisho watched as his son made the greatest mistake in life he would ever make. The Onigumo girl, of all the demoness' in court it had to be her? Though he did not miss the adoring way she looked up at Sesshomaru, or the complete look of content on his son's face, as the vows were said. They did love each other. That was clear. What was also clear was the way the girl's father Naraku eyeballed her with greedy eyes.

Naraku, just the thought of his name sent tremors of rage down his spine. Standing just across from him he stood, just richly in dark navy hakama pants and a patterned kimono and haori. His inky wavy hair settled bellow his waist. His grayish skin looked almost sickly. And his slanted beady red eyes scanned the couple almost maliciously. It disturbed Inu no Taisho. He wished he could just kill the filthy spider hanyou, but how would he justify it? He couldn't, not yet.

Beside Naraku was his son, Byakuya, Kagura's twin borther. He looked a great deal like his sister – girlish. Thick black hair, ruby red eyes, red lips, all against pale skin with strong angled features. Physically both took after their deceased mother, Kikyo. She was a wind spirit, forced to marry Naraku as soon as she reached an appropriate age. Inu no Taisho remembered her well. His Inuyasha had taken a liking to her and was more than distraught to find out about her death. She died giving birth to her twins. Kagura inherited her powers, but none of Naraku's, Byakuya inherited only a few of hers but mostly took after his father.

The inu no Taisho looked over at his hanyou son who stood beside him. Dressed in the house colors of white and purple, he was his spitting image; take away a foot in height, the stripes on his face, and the white ears perched at the top of his head. Nevertheless he stood proudly by his father. Next to him was his mother, his second wife, the Lady Izayoi. Beautiful. As she stood a foot shorter than her son. Black hair fell gently around her shoulders and her violet eyes warm with happiness. Her pale lips curled into a smile. Covered in a heavy purple robe over her white kimono, her right hand rested pleasantly on top of her full belly. There was another pup on the way and she was more than happy.

He then looked at his first wife who stood on his other side, only a few inches shorter than him. Dressed impeccably in lilac. She watched the ceremony calmly. Her eyes displayed no emotion what's so ever. That's where Sesshomaru got it from. She felt his eyes on her and gave him a quick look before turning her attention back to the ceremony.

The bride and the groom drank ceremonial sake and the ceremony was concluded. Cheers could be heard filling the halls. Sesshomaru and his new bride walked down the aisle followed by the royal household and then the Onigumo house, then everyone else. The feast that followed was filled with music and laughter. Sesshomaru watched from his seat as kagura danced with her brother for a few songs, watching her intently. He would never dance, she knew that, so intead she danced by herself, with her brother, with her friends. She danced and laughed. She was so happy and that pleased him. He did take notice that he had not seen one particular person since. The ceremony. With quick eyes he looked around the room, until he saw a pair of golden eyes pearing out from the darkness of the overhead canopy.

He inclined his head to his father in respect and thanks. A gesture he knew the elder demon did not miss. Sesshomaru then rose and walked over to Kagura in the center of the room. Everyone cleared a path for him bowing. Byakuya released his sister respectively and bowed to his prince. Kagura was spinning and instantly came to a graceful stop in front of her new husband. She smiled and couldn't help the blush that coated her cheeks. Sesshomaru offered his arm and she took it. With that they exited the room.

The Inu no Taisho watched calmly then shifted his gaze to everyone else. That's when his ears picked up on gentle footsteps and nose caught the sweet scent of honey and milk.

"Inukimi," he breathed.

She approached and stood beside him. A few moments passed and they did not speak. Finally he asked, "What do you think?"

"The girl is innocent enough. She's not like them."

"He will try to use her."

"Of course who wouldn't. They're now a aprt of the royal family. Practically catupolted to the throne."

"Why did you give your blessing?"

"What good would have come of me saying no. He already resents you, I can't have him resenting me as well. Unlike you, he is the _only_ son I have."

He looked at her, ebating on whether to retort to her jab. Instead he asked, "What should we do?"

"Protect her," she stated flatly. "Protect Kagura, like you protected me… like you protected her…" She looked down in the room. He followed her gaze and watched as Izayoi rose and said her goodbyes, leaving for her chambers. She was no doubt expecting him there that night but… He spared a glance at Inukimi. She was beautiful. Ethereal. He missed being intimate with her. "I'll leave you now."

She turned to leave. He caught her hand. When she turned to face him with a questioning look. He kissed her palm and then the back of it. "Will you wait for me tonight?"

She smiled at him sweetly, and brought her other hand up to cup his cheek. She leaned in, as if to kiss him, and placed her lips at his right ear. Ever so gently she whispered, "I stopped waiting on you years ago." With that she walked away, leaving him alone, not once looking back.

Inu no Taisho sighed casting one more quick glance down at the festivities below. His only remaining family member being Inuyasha who was still eating. He chuckled lightly before leaving the balcony to go join his second wife in her bedchamber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. 1 The Princess Rin

**Wow, such a great response for the first chapter you guys have me so totally amped to write this bad boy! A lot of you all had questions and a few speculations but I'm sorry, for right now I am choosing to keep tight lipped only because I have a big mouth and I don't want to spoil my own story.**

**I will say that this is going to be a Sess/ Rin fic, but that's more towards the middle and end. Right now it will mostly be Sess/Kagura.**

**I will also say that at first there will be a few odd pairings but rest assured everything happens for a reason and all will work itself out in due time.**

**ALSO some characters may come off as a little OOC, I do apologize for that in advance but as I stated before, everything happens for a reason and like people do in real life, characters must grow and learn from their experiences.**

**There. Now I think that covers just about everything for now. **

**Once again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the plot of this particular story.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Princess Rin

The sun was at the center of the sky, making the day near unbearable with heat. Still, in the capitol city built along the coast of the Southern islands, the people were celebrating. Unlike most days this was a special day. It was the anniversary of the birth of their young princess, the beloved Rin. Everyone was excited for it, but none more excited than the princess herself.

"Hold still child! Every time ye move the darn thing slips right off ye!" Kaede her old nursemaid hissed. The elderly woman was squat with long peppered hair pulled into a long plait down her back. She wore the simple robes of a servant in the royal house. A yellow dress made of a light fabric with long bell like sleeves and orange sash tied around her waist.

She stood behind the petite princess pulling the aqua chiffon cloth through the small hoops along the back of the dress, then tightening it and the bottom before tying it into a secure knot. She stepped back and assessed her through her reflection in the mirror. She looked so pretty.

The princess Rin stood at sixty inches flat, give or take none, small shapely hips, and small breasts. Her heart shaped face was overrun by her out-sized chestnut brown eyes. She had a small button nose, rosy cheeks that formed deep dimples right in the center whenever she smiled, and full heart shaped lips. Her skin was smooth and creamy with a rosy tint to it. The dress nearly swallowed her up. The top of it was shaped to cup and push up her small breasts, thickly embroidered with gold beading and from the high empire waist, flared out to the ground. It was made of light chiffon in a pretty aqua color that made her black hair look radiant as it cascaded down her pale arms. Had been up in rollers from the previous night up until this point, her hair was long and curly, stopping at her elbows.

"Ye look beautiful, Rin." Rin scoffed. "Ye do! Are ye making me to be a liar?"

"No, Kaede. I just know that I am not beautiful."

She cupped her smooth face gently in her aged hands. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, child. And I think ye are perfect."

"You always say that though."

"I say it because it's true! Look at yourself!" Rin looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She did look good in the dress. It even made her look like she had breast! Not to mention the way her hair was styled you could barely see her protruding ears. "See! Prettiest girl in the entire South and everyone knows it!"

Kaede went over to the small assortment of four handmade slippers made for the princess by hand just that morning and picked a pair of flat sandals with painted golden straps to wrap around the foot.

"Perhaps." Rin sighed stepping down from the small dressing pedestal and walked over to the edge of her fluffy bed and plopped down rather clumsily.

"Perhaps!" Kaede snapped dramatically. "The child has finally turned seventeen and is being thrown the grandest of coming out balls and she behaves as if she doesn't even care!" Kaede tsked as she made her way over to Rin.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I care. I just… I feel weird." Kaede lifted her skirt and put each sandal on. Rin fell silent for a moment. "He will be here soon," she whispered.

"Who, Dear?"

The man who's going to take me away."

Kaede was tying her last sandal when her hands suddenly froze. A deep sighed was followed by the statement, "Aye, it is that time isn't it?" She finished tying the sandal then pulled her skirt down. Using support from her knee she stood to her full height, what little it was. "Is that what has you so down?" Rin nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "Ye may enter," Kaede said loudly.

The heavy wood door opened and one of the guards clad in armor entered. He bowed at the waist respectively. "Your highness, his majesty the king has requested your presence in the courtyard."

Rin rose immediately to her feet, straightening her gown. Without a further word she exited her bedchamber. The walk out to the courtyard was one that made her anxious. She knew of course what was about to happen. Behind her Kaede followed closely, and behind her were three members of her royal guard. Once they reached the courtyard, many members of court were standing around enjoying the air, drinking cool beverages. Everyone was dressed in light fabrics to keep the skin cool.

As she passed people they all bowed to her and she gave them all kind smiles and eyes. Her father stood beneath and archway made of white roses. He was dressed in bright red robes with a gold belt tied loosely around his hips. King Ryukatsu was a large man standing at near six and a half feet, he was thick with muscle. Dark brown eyes, his long square shaped was covered in a beard of black. The hair on his head was cut short. He was a fierce man with hard eyes. Beside him was the Crown Prince Takemaru. He looked a great deal like his father, only thinner and his long black hair was pulled back into a thick braid. He was dressed similarly to the King, only he wore a sword attached to his belt.

When both men saw Rin approach they smiled. Rin stopped before them and curtsied, to which they bowed. All rose to their full height at the same time. Before Rin had time to even speak, King Ryukatsu hugged her firmly then held her shoulders at arm's length. "Congratulations daughter," he said in a rough voice. "Today you are a woman."

"Thank you father," she said quietly. She cast a quick glance at Takemaru who looked sad. "Everything will be perfect tonight," Ryukatsu went on. "I have the best of the best in charge of tonight! I want this to be the happiest day of your life."

"I'm sure it will." She replied laughing lightly at his enthusiasm.

Content with that he released her and walked off. Rin turned to Takemaru who had a serious look. Immediately her smile vanished. "We should go talk," he said.

She nodded and looked back at Kaede who understood at once. She excused herself and walked away, taking the royal guards with her.

Rin looked back at her brother. "Yes?"

"The ambassador from the West arrived just a few hours ago."

Rin blanched. "He's early! He's not supposed to have come until tomorrow night!" She whispered.

Takemaru looked around before taking her elbow and they began walking through the gardens. Smiling at all of the people who passed by, he spoke in a calm whisper so that only she could hear, "Do not be alarmed, you are not leaving any sooner than planned. I made sure of that."

Rin nodded. "What do I do?"

"For now, nothing. This is the time where father must negotiate. All you have to do is what you always do, smile and look pretty."

"Will he want to talk to me in private?"

Takemaru shook his head. "I doubt it, you are just a pawn. You are their leverage over us. You are the promise that we shall always keep peace with them. He won't care what you think or what you have to say. Demons do not care for humans. They think we are simple creatures with no real purpose. Talking to us the men will probably be tedious enough, so they definitely won't waste time with a woman."

His words were harsh but she knew he told her the truth. "But I am not simple." Rin said.

Takemaru stopped and faced her. "Exactly. You are not, but they think you are. Do not speak unless addressed, do not make any unnecessary enemies because you will have plenty right out of the gate. " Rin swallowed uncomfortably. She had never heard Takemaru talk like this before. Even though he did have a serious demeanor, he was always lighthearted and sweet when it came to her. His tone relayed the real weight of the situation. Just what has her father gotten her into?

"Brother, will I die?" It was a genuine question. She didn't even know where it came from, but it was important that she heard his answer. Takemaru was smart and often knew the outcomes of many things just from his objective way of thinking.

He sighed heavily, looking away from her, only briefly. "There may be several attempts to take your life." Rin's eyes widened in fear. "But I will make sure you are safe. I promise. I have been putting together a special team to protect you while you are there. They may not make themselves known to you, but they are there."

Rin nodded. He took her hands in his. "Look at me, Rin." She did. His eyes were unhappy. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. "Not every demon looks like a monster like we are all led to believe. Some will have beautiful faces, and almost god-like in appearance, but they are not gods, Rin. Beneath that exterior they are hard and coldblooded killers. Remember Mother always said, 'The Devil is a gentleman.' Never forget that, even in some of the most innocent of moments. They cannot be trusted." Rin sucked agitatedly on her bottom lip and nodded.

With that he walked away leaving her. She didn't know how long she had been standing there going over his words in her head, staring at the stone path beneath her feet, but when warm hands touched her shoulders she jumped.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you!" The chirpy voice giggled in her ear. She turned to face her favorite cousin and smiled.

"Kagome!" The two girls hugged. When they stepped back Rin got a good look at her.

She was dressed in a lavender dress with a halter strap and a white, silver, and purple beaded belt tied above her waist. It looked great against her fair, blemish free skin. Kagome stood several inches over Rin. They had the same black hair, but Kagome's was straight and stopped just passed her shoulders. He had a circular face, with small pink lips and bright blue eyes encircled by thick black lashes.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Rin laughed.

Kagome grimaced. "I'm sorry we're so late. Hojo kept insisting that we stop at every inn on the way for food, or to eat, or to rest… He was really becoming annoying."

Rin giggled. "And how is the married life treating you?"

Kagome sighed, "It's pretty… It's pretty boring I must say. I don't really do anything so I mostly just end up sitting home alone reading until he comes home, then I talk to him and then we go to bed…"

"And what's that like?" Rin asked slyly.

Kagome smiled mischievously. "Well… it's not really worth commenting on." Rin just shook her head and laughed. "So… are you excited?"

The two girls started walking together, "Well I am, sort of." Kagome frowned at her. "Well, I am happy that it's my birthday and I get to have this huge party, but I am not happy that the ambassador from the Western Kingdom decided to show a full two days early."

"Really?" Kagome asked and looked around at all the people. "Which one is he?" She whispered.

"I don't know I haven't met him yet."

"Oh. Well, how long is he staying?"

"Until it's time for me to leave."

"Oh. Kagome took Rin's left hand in both of hers as they walked and sighed. I am so sorry that this is happening to you. I can't believe your father is actually going through with this. You're not going to be alone are you?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I'll have Kaede and… my guards and…" Rin trailed off when she realized that those would be the only company that she would have. "I'll be fine," she said cheerfully. "It could be worse." Kagome didn't say anything, she only frowned more. "Let's not dwell on such things now. It's my birthday. You're here and I want to have fun."

Kagome smiled down at her. "You're right. Let's go find some of the other girls."

/

Irritated. That was the only word to describe Koga at that moment. The heat was unbearable— especially with all of his heavy clothing, the room was stuffy, and he was getting a maddening migraine that threatened to split his skull in half. There were too many smells. The air in the room was polluted with the heavy aroma of the different flower arrangements all over, the fowl stench that humans all seemed to just naturally have, on top of all of the different foods clashing in the air, creating the ungodly funk that made him want to vomit. No. He was not a happy yokai.

But being who he was and what he was here to do, he just sat at the table in his seat next to the King and watched with lidded eyes the celebrating around him. At the beginning of the ball he was introduced to the tiny princess. She seemed… fine enough. She wasn't ugly and did not appear to have any abnormalities about her. She was very young, only seventeen. She lacked any womanly appeal, but that was not necessary he guessed. The Prince would not care about that.

Though the whole event seemed like a waste of time and dismal to him, he could tell that the princess—he had forgotten her name – was enjoying herself, along with who was probably the only attractive being in the room, a human girl with sparkling blue eyes, like his. He wished that he could go over and talk to her but he was stuck at the King's table where Prince Takimaki—or whatever the prince's name was— had been watching him like a hawk demon all night. He didn't' even eat or drink until Koga had. Creepy. Furthermore he had not said a word to him all night besides the standard formalities. He just watched him. Even more creepy.

One thing was for certain, he could not wait to go back home and be amongst his own kind. Where he was comfortable. Where things made sense. Where princes did not stare at him from hours on in.

"So, Ambassador," Ryukatsu started, "How different are the cultures between our countries?"

"There pretty big differences. They only thing we share is good taste in alcohol." And that was honest. Koga took a long sip from the Southern drink that was a lot like sake only way sweeter and easier to swallow.

"So my poor Rin will be totally secluded." It was not a statement.

Quickly Koga went to reassure him. "No, your majesty, she will have plenty of company. Actually the King's second wife is a human princess from the north. She will be there to keep the princess company."

"Really?"

"Yes. He even mated her, so she's been living for about… three hundred years now. Still as beautiful as the day we first saw her."

"And you think that could happen to Rin?"

Koga didn't speak at first, taking in the dark look that Takimaki gave him. He narrowed his eyes, never to shy away from a threat. Without looking at the king he answered. "That depends on whether they like each other. If the prince wants to mate her highness, but she doesn't, then he won't."

_There, is that better?_ He thought bitterly as the prince seemed to tense less. He took another drink from his cup. Trying his best to succumb to the liquor for he knew this would be a long night.

Across the banquet hall, Rin and Kagome, along several other girls were in a circle, in the center of a much larger circle of spectators, dancing barefoot to the fast paced tune the musicians were playing. The drums beat faster and the bells and whistles sounded louder as their feet moved faster and faster along the floor. In a circle they all jumped at the same time bouncing on the balls of their feet, alternating each foot with each step. There was clapping and there were cheers of encouragement as the girls danced faster and faster. That was the challenge of the Circle Dance. It's the same simple steps over and over, faster and faster, until each person one by one had to stop.

Another girl bowed out of the circle. Falling into a bystanders arms tiredly, followed by another, and another. Soon all that remained was Rin, Kagome, and their good friend Ayumi, who had short brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and light brown eyes. She matched Kagome in height but she was just as skinny as Rin. She was known to be the circle dance "champion". She always was the last one standing.

Faster and faster the three girls went around until finally, Rin bowed out quickly stumbling back, being caught by her other cousin, Eri. Eri looked a lot like Kagome, only a lot shorter and she had brown eyes, not blue, and her black hair was a bit thicker, and kept it cut low around her face, but it flowed down her back in a long braid. Both girls laughed as they watched Kagome and Ayumi go around and around and around until finally Kagome released Ayumi's arms and ran over to dramatically fall into Rin and Eri. All three girls laughed as Ayumi threw her arms up in the air, chest heaving, and a light coat of sweat over her face, neck, arms, and exposed back.

"Whoo!" She bellowed.

The crowd cheered as she bowed very informally and rose to her full height. When after a very short break, a new song starter, this one a lot slower paced, but still upbeat. Ayumi skipped over to the girls as they made their way over to a servant who was holding several short metal cups on a tray. They all took one and sipped on it appreciatively.

"That was so much fun," Ayumi gushed.

Rin nodded swallowing her drink. "I know. I haven't danced that hard in… a very long time."

All four girls giggled. That's when Yuka, their other friend walked up. Yuka was a few inches taller than Rin, and she had a full bust, and wide hips. She wore a sea green dress that flowed down to her feet. It had capped sleeves with and exposed back, and a silver belt around the hips. Her skin was apricot colored and her light brown hair was up in a loose bun on top of her head. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she had a wide nose and plump lips.

Every time the girls saw her they were all floored by how attractive she was. She was desired and courted by nearly every available man in court. Ultimately she had e engaged to Takemaru himself less than two months ago. "Enjoying ourselves?"

"Absolutely!" Rin cheered.

"Where were you," Kagome asked.

Yuka shrugged and sighed, "Well I was trying to get the attention of my husband-to-be, but he seems to be preoccupied by our guest."

Rin cast her gaze in the direction of the long table upon the dais where the King sat along with their special guest and the prince. She studied the tree men for a moment. The King seemed relaxed, casually chatting, eating and drinking. Takemaru on the other hand was focused, concentrating all of his attention on the handsome foreigner, who looked very bored. His eyes scanned the crowed until they landed on in Rin's direction. It took her a moment but she realized he was looking pat her. She turned and found Kagome laughing happily at something Eri had just said. Rin looked back at him and his gaze had shifted to elsewhere.

Rin grabbed Kagome by her wrist. "Excuse us for one moment, girls." She said quickly before pulling her cousin to a secluded corner behind a pillar away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked frowning with concern.

"Be careful," Rin said in a low voice. "That Ambassador from the West has been watching you. Make sure he does not catch you alone."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and then looked around frantically. "Do you… You don't think… he wants to eat me… do you?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Just be careful."

Kagome swallowed but nodded in affirmation. "We better get back before people notice that we are gone."

Both girls reentered the party as if that moment never happened. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri quickly emerged from nowhere and latched onto them. They continued the night dancing and singing. When King Ryukatsu finally rose from the table, it was only to announce that Rin should be receiving gifts. A large cushioned seat was brought out for the princess to sit in on top of a small platform. She sat down and everyone gathered around her. The first to present her with gifts were the lesser lords, and up the rank of succession. After Kagome and her husband Hojo presented their gift, all that was left was the royal family.

Takemaru stepped forward, face calm and pleasant. He bowed before her. Rin smiled sweetly at her brother and waited for him to speak.

"It took me a very long time to find the right present for you this year," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I didn't know what to do. When you were a child I gave you dolls and puzzles. When you grew too old for that I gave you trinkets and fine gems. I figured I could give you the same this year but… a part of me thought it would be too inappropriate. Something told me that you deserved something finer, so I thought what is the perfect present for a princess? I thought about it and came up with several answers, but none of them I liked for you. You are not a child; you are a woman, who will be married soon." There was a short pause and everyone shifted uncomfortably, including Rin. Takemaru went on with a firmer voice. "So I thought, 'what is a good present to give to a woman who would soon be marrying?' Again, several great ideas, but none of them seemed to fit right with you…" His voice became lighter. "And then I thought, that this was not some gift to some stranger, this was a gift to someone I love more than myself. So I thought, what should I – not as a prince, but the man Takemaru, give to my only little sister?"

He reached into the waist of his belt and pulled out a small sheathed blade no longer than twelve inches. The scabbard was old and worn. He knelt in front of Rin and placed it gently on her lap. "This was given to me by our father, my first weapon. I think you remember how I would walk around with it at my waist at all times. Keep it with you, and it will protect you when I cannot."

Rin nodded and reached forward to hug him before sitting back quickly. When Takemaru stepped back Ryukatsu stepped forward, followed by one of his young manservants who held a light square shaped box.

"My beautiful daughter, I cannot tell you how proud I am to see you grow into such a beautiful young lady. I only with the late queen was here to see you." There was a brief moment of silence. "I also wish she was here to see you take the ultimate step into womanhood. Marriage." He beckoned the young man forth. Everyone looked with interest as he faced the crowd. "With the upcoming date of your wedding I could not think of a more appropriate gift."

The servant opened the box and held it out. Since he would not move closer Rin stood and slowly made her way over to him. Inside was a dazzling gown of white, lying against the red velvet lining of the box. She touched it, very lightly feeling the cool silken fabric against her warm fingers sent chills up her arm. The bust of the gown took on to cups, outlined by silver beading. She lifted the top from the box to look at the rest of it.

Ryukatsu went on. "A beautiful dress for a beautiful bride. The very dress your mother wore when she married me…"

Those words. Those words right there had cut Rin in half. Her heart stopped completely, and then beat faster than it should have been. With shaking hands she dropped it and stumbled back a few steps. Her breathing was bare and near nonexistent. She stumbled and fell. She heard the gasps and cries of surprise around her. She waited to hit the ground but she only felt warm heat and two strong arms grabbing her. She lifted her head to see who had caught her but the weight proved to be too much. With blurred vision her head fell back and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull before fluttering shut.

/

Rin stood alone on a deserted island, no bigger than her bedchamber. She was barefoot and her only clothing was the sheer white dress that flowed to her ankles, held up by to thin straps of fabric. She looked up and only saw white light. She could not make out the sun, or the sky for that matter. And though she heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore, it too was engulfed by white light. She looked around desperately trying to figure out where she was and why she was there.

A soft whisper brushed by her ear. "Rin."

She spun around. Standing before her was a woman so tall she could not be human, almost double her father's height. Rin came to her waist. She was beautiful as well. Her skin was creamy white and seemed to glow like the moon in the night sky which contrasted with the ebony tresses that framed her face. Her eyes were large and the color of lavender. With a small nose and plump pink colored lips. Her dark brows were perfectly arched and her lashes were thick and long. She dressed in a sleeveless gown made of sparkling gold fabric that hung off up two straps on her shoulders and gathered just below her bust and flowed to the ground covering her feet.

She smiled warmly at Rin. "You have to breathe, little one." Her voice was melodic, and seemed to echo in the nothingness around them.

Rin frowned in confusion. "I don't understand… Who are you?"

She just smiled even more. "Just remember to breathe."

"What does that mean?"

The woman's expression changed to one more somber. She knelt so that Rin could look her in the eye. She whispered gently, "There are those who will want to cause harm to you, but I will keep you safe. You are my vassal. Through you I shall have glory."

Rin narrowed her eyes then stepped back from the woman. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The woman's smile returned. "I have many names as I have many forms. You may call me Midoriko."

Rin's frown deepened before pure shock came over her. "M- M-Mid…"

The goddess chuckled lightly and grazed Rin's cheek with her rather large hand. "Remember what I said little one. You must breathe…"

Rin stared at her with wonder. "Why have you come to me? Have done something wrong?"

"No. As I said, you are my vassal, through you, my work will be done. Great evil plagues the world that once was mine. I seek to destroy it, but I am weak. I only have power when I receive prayers and when I am being worshipped, but man's love for me has been replaced by another…"

"Who?"

"Magatsuhi…" The name was lightly whispered, almost as if she had not even spoken it.

"Magatsuhi? He is the Father god, as you are Mother Goddess, how can he be—?"

"He is evil. His power is that born of the most sinister of darkness's. From the beginning of time, he and I have been at a constant power struggle, but recently, within the last hundred years or so his darkness has branched out so far that he is threatening to overtake me. If I lose my grasp on the world, all will be lost to his evil will. In the world he has placed his carriers of evil and hatred and they move to slowly take over, that's why I need you."

"Me?" Rin asked dumbfounded. "But, what can I do?"

Midoriko reached out and her large gentle hand cupped Rin's cheek. "You are a child of mine. Your heart is pure. You will be married to a child of his, whose heart is dark. If you can sway him, and make him see the light, I can have a chance, and he can be stopped." Rin frowned, taking in all her words. It was all so much and out of nowhere. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the goddess. "Do not fret now. Now you need not be concerned. Just know that the tide is rising. And never forget to breathe."

Suddenly harsh winds thrashed and encircled Rin like a vortex. She looked around, not able to see anything just that burning white light. She let out a panicked scream as she felt the ground beneath her disappear and dropped into a pit of unending darkness.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHHH…. Bum-Bum-BUM!**

**Cliffhanger…. **

**Sorry guys but it felt like a good place to stop. Please don't hate me. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. 2 Kagura

**I'm sorry this took so long but I just got this new promotion at work and I have been working my but off these last couple weeks, but nonetheless the chapter is done and it is here! Yay!**

**I apologize some characters will be a little OOC but I already told you guys that so you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kagura

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up."

Kagura's eyes opened and she rolled onto her side. She was not tired, but she did not want to get out of bed. She just wanted to lay down until the sun fell and her husband would come back to her. She smiled sweetly reminiscing about last night's activities between the two and a slow blush crept across her pale cheeks. Gently she stroked the large protrusion from her abdomen lovingly sighing in content.

"Your highness?"

With a deep sigh Kagura sat up. "I'm up. I am up." She pulled the blanket back and stood from her futon. Her maid, Yura, stood a few feet away patiently waiting.

Yura was of the Onigumo clan. She was Kagura's half-sister, the only bastard that Naraku actually took in, though he claims she is his niece. Yura was worth claiming. She was an extremely powerful hair demoness, and she was beautiful on top of that. She looked similar to Kagura with pale skin and ruby red eyes, only her eyes were rounder and looked more innocent – though she was far from it. Her hair was dark green and cut short around her round face, with a red ribbon tied holding it up. Her nose was small and she had thin red lips. She was a few inches shorter than Kagura with large round breast, wide hips, and a shapely butt. She often wore fitted kimonos to show off her figure.

"All right," Kagura said stepping forth, looking her sister in the face. "Shall we?"

Yura smirked and moved forward removing Kagura's sleeping yukata and throwing it in the hamper. Kagura stood naked and waited for her to return with a plain white yukata. She slid her arms through the sleeves while Yura tied the belt securely, before placing on a blush colored kimono made of light fabric and grabbing a bright green obi. As Kagura held it closed Yura began wrapping it around her waist tightly.

"Would you like to hear your schedule for today?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kagura replied.

Yura went on. "Breakfast with her Majesty and the Lady Izayoi in the gardens, followed by a brief meeting with the temple priests."

"Again?"

"They to pray for a male heir."

Kagura scoffed, "I'm not going. Tell them I have a previous engagement and I cannot make it."

"Lord Naraku also sent word this morning requesting your presence at his home for breakfast as well. I have not sent a reply yet." She tied a very elegantly bow and stepped back examining her before gesturing for her to sit down at the vanity table.

Kagura sat on her knees in front of the mirror. Yura took a seat behind her, grabbing the comb off of the tray and began gently going through her long locks. "Perfect, tell the priests I cannot go to their meeting because I must have tea with my father, who you will send word to that I will join him as soon as my breakfast with her Majesty is over… Anything else?"

"There is one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you…"

"Well you already brought it up, Yura."

Yura sighed. "I heard the ambassador has sent word from the south. He will be returning in fortnight with the princess."

Kagura frowned, "And when did you here this?"

"Last night, I was in the Prince Inuyasha's chambers when Myoga came in and told him. I overheard the conversation."

"Overheard or eavesdropped? Besides what were you doing in the Prince Inuyasha's chambers last night?" Kagura turned to face her younger half-sister.

Yura blushed. "Let's just say he's taken a liking to me."

Kagura faced forward. "Be careful Yura, you know how he is. Next month it will be someone else."

"I know. That's why I plan to make the most of it this month." She began twisting her hair and placing different pins to hold the hair up.

"Yura," Kagura said in a warning tone.

"Kagura."

"Yura, this is a very dangerous game you're playing."

"What about you and his highness? Had he not married you, you would still be in the same boat as me. I'm just trying to make sure I am taken care of for the rest of my life."

"I know that. Maybe if you pursued something a little more permanent than just a casual rutting, then maybe you could secure a husband."

"With what? I have no money, no name; everyone knows that I am Naraku's bastard no matter how everyone tries to twist the story. No honorable man would want me." She finished pinning up Kagura's hair.

The princess didn't even look at it as she turned to face her sister. She took both her hands in hers. "Have you given yourself to him?"

Yura blushed a little ad looked away. "Not yet, we've kissed and done… other things, but not that. I'm still waiting on him to promise himself to me."

"He'll never do it." Her words were stern and calm. "He will never be yours, not even half way." Yura frowned and looked back up at Kagura. "Do not waste your time. Leave him be. If you want to get married I will find someone for you. You deserve to be more than a mistress."

"Who? Who other than some weak lesser demon? At least with Inuyasha as my lover he would keep me safe and I would be taken care of."

"I'll find you a good match, I promise. I can have you married by the end of the year if you want. Just promise you'll stop seeing him."

Yura looked her deep in the eye, and then nodded. "Fine. But he must be strong. I don't care what kind of yokai he is, or how handsome. He must be able to protect me from him."

Kagura smiled and nodded. "Of course." She hugged her for a brief second before releasi8ing her and standing.

Yura followed her to the door. "What about the human princess? What will you do about her?"

Kagura shrugged. "I am not worried about her. She is merely a pawn for politics, Sesshomaru married me because he wanted me to be his queen, and he mated me because he loved me."

Yura simply nodded and opened the door, following the Crown Princess out into the hall. They made their way out to the gardens where the Queen and the Lady Izayoi were sitting beneath a small pavilion, where a table for three was set up along with bowls of rice, fruit, and a few pastries. Kagura bowed to both ladies before taking her seat. Yura stood beside the other handmaids and waited patiently.

"Gods morning your majesty, your grace."

"Your highness," Inukimi said politely.

When Kagura sat down they all began to eat in silence, until Inukimi spoke, as was the way it was. "So, Kagura, I'm sure you've heard about the Southern Princess arrival in a few days. How do you feel?"

Kagura shrugged. "I am fine, I suppose. I actually feel relatively calm about it."

Inukimi nodded, "That's good. I have already begun the arrangements for the wedding."

Kagura nodded as an uncomfortable clenching in her lower abdomen gave her pause.

"Are you all right, dear?" Izayoi asked with her head cocked to the side.

Kagura nodded. "Yes, I'm just having some small cramps."

"Maybe you should take rest for the day. You don't have to be up and about if you do not want to."

Kagura nodded. "I know. I have to visit my father today and then I will most likely retire for the day."

"Good." Izayoi smiled and returned to her meal.

Inukimi spoke again after taking a small sip of her tea. "About the wedding Kagura, it is tradition that the first wife assist the second throughout the ceremony. Now I understand with you carrying pups this might be a little difficult for you, so I intend to make it rather quick. Also it is Southern custom that the ceremony be short so the celebrations afterwards can last well into the next morning."

"Morning?"

"The South is known for three things, their brutality, their warm weather, and their love of parties. Weddings and funerals are their most lively occasions."

Kagura couldn't help it, but her mind drifted as her Mother-in-Law went on about the wedding between her husband and the unknown princess from the south. All he could think of was the girl. How old was she? Was she beautiful? Though a strong part of her told her not to be concerned there was that small part that was started to grow more and more nagging.

I mean, when the Inu no Taisho married the Lady Izayoi, that was just a political match as well, then two years later, he gives the mating mark to her and now more than two hundred years later she held his affection more. Granted Inukimi still held more power than Izayoi in title, but in theory, if Izayoi told the Inu no Taisho that she wanted the Queen's rooms, and jewels, she would get them.

Kagura looked between the two women. They seemed friendly enough, where one was you were bound to find the other. They were almost like best friends, but still there had to be some bitterness, some resentment between the two. Kagura could not imagine how she would feel if she lost Sesshomaru's affections to another woman. A human at that.

No. Sesshomaru loved her. Unlike the Inu no Taisho and Inukimi, their marriage was not arranged from childhood. Sesshomaru picked her, of all the women he picked her, the daughter of his father's rival. He chose his love for her over all else. Besides, it was common knowledge he the King was a dog – figuratively and literally. He was known for his escapades with multiple women, even now with two wives and three children. Sesshomaru was not like that, he was a better man than that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagura entered her family home, she could not help the goose bumps that trailed her skin. The long walk down the dark halls set involuntary memories of her childhood there. The many beatings she experienced due to her father's untamed rage. She remembered every foul name she heard herself being called. She stopped just outside his office, where the worst of his abuses were acted upon. Between her brother, Yura, and herself, Naraku always had a vent for his frustrations.

Lately though he has been a little tenser, now that Byakuya has been away at school, training to be a scholar of the court, and soon after Kagura had married Sesshomaru she sent for Yura to be her handmaid, now the only people he had to torture were his servants and the few whores he kept around.

The office doors opened and Kagura entered. The room was dark except for the fire burning in the hearth. Naraku stood in front of it facing the flames. His hair was down stopping just past his rear. He looked ominous and deadly. Kagura swallowed heavily.

"Hello, Father."

Naraku turned to faced her slowly. His beady red eyes were shadowed by the darkness of the room.

"Kagura," his dark voice called gently.

She contained the shiver that wanted to go through her and slowly moved forward. "I'm sorry I could not meet you this morning I was with the Queen."

"I understand."

Suddenly the image of him striking her with the back of his hand startled her. She blinked as she continued to stare at him across the room. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He moved forward and Kagura willed herself to stay still. Thanks to living with Sesshomaru for so long she had mastered the perfect aloof face. He could read her as easily. He reached his hand out and stoked her belly lovingly. She gritted her teeth and swallowed. "Where is Yura?"

"With Ai."

"So you're alone?"

"I have my guards. Sesshomaru would never allow me to go anywhere unattended."

"He shouldn't. Not when you carry such a valuable load." He removed his hand and she could not help the sigh of relief. "I know about the human princess's arrival."

"Either word travels fast or your spies have been hard at work, for I just found out about that this morning."

He cracked an ominous smile. "I make it my business to know what's going on around me… especially when it involves my children."

There was a long drawn out silence and Kagura knew why. "She is not a threat."

"She will be. What happens if you have another girl? The throne will not secure and the ningen bitch could have a son and all of our ties to the throne will be lost. I've worked entirely too hard to get this family where we are to lose it all now because you can't do your part." He did not yell but he was deadly serious, and she knew that.

However she could not help the anger the brimmed at his words. "You did nothing to secure the throne to me. I did it on my own."

Naraku chuckled. "Right. You just happen to be picked to be the Queen's handmaiden out of all the other girls at court. It had nothing to do with the Inu no Taisho wanting to keep tabs on me."

Kagura shook her head. She was not going to sit here and listen to him talk. "If that is all, I should be going now."

She turned to leave. Suddenly his large hand was around her wrist squeezing hard. She let out a small cry of pain, before she was yanked back around. Due to the extra weight from her stomach she fell into him. Naraku took advantage of this moment and fiercely squeezed her jaw with his other hand while holding onto her wrist.

His voice was low and sinister as he whispered in her ear, "You little bitch! You think you're better than me?!" Kagura struggled to get away, whimpering in distress. He held her steady and continued his verbal assault. "You are nothing but a low class whore. You got lucky because some pup was dumb enough to marry the first slut who opened her legs to him. He is just like his father. He will succumb to the clumsy and innocent charms and he will forget about you. He doesn't love you!"

"No!" Kagura used her powers to send a strong gust of wind to send him flying backwards. He landed on his knees and quickly stood while she ran for the door.

"You cannot escape me, Kagura! I am apart of you. When you fail to conceive a male he with throw you out, and then I will take you."

Kagura paused for a moment to quickly gather her before flinging the door open and walking out. Her guards followed her out of the manor. Waiting was a palanquin. She quickly climbed inside and let the door shut before began sobbing quietly.

Gentle but firm arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What happened? What did he do?" Yura asked just as distraught. She insisted on going when Kagura asked her to stay behind. She knew he would do something bad to her. He always does. So she agreed to stay in the palanquin but now she wished she had gone inside.

"Let's just go home." Kagura said with her head in the crook of her neck. Yura nodded, and then knocked on the ceiling signaling the servants to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru calmly made his way to his wife's bedchamber. Though they've been married for fifteen years they still had separate rooms, albeit, Sesshomaru spent many of his nights in his wife's room. Standing outside of her doors were two of her royal guards he specifically picked for her. It was custom that any lesser should bow before royalty, but these men didn't, they're focus is on protecting they're crown princess.

"Make way for the Crown Prince!"

Sesshomaru's left eyebrow twitched as the small toad demon behind him announced his arrival and his voice made an unpleasant screeching noise as he yelled. He took another step forward and the screen door slid back and he entered, passing three servants in her public chambers. Outside of the screen leading to her private chambers was Yura, bowed at the waist respectively. Still bent over she pulled the screen back and slid it shut once he passed through.

Kagura sat on the floor in front of her vanity, with her kimono in a heap around her hips, the smooth pale skin on her back was marred by the imperfect blemish that consumed the mass of it, a dark ugly scar in the shape of a spider. Her clans mark. The mark of the Onigumo clan. Sesshomaru ad similar scars, only his were less conspicuous. The twin maroon stripes on his cheeks and crescent moon symbolized both bloodlines that flowed through him, and both were elegant. The first few times they were intimate Kagura always kept her kimono on. It was not until after they were married did he see it, but by then it really didn't matter. Every clan had their own special marks. Unfortunately the Onigumo's was just ugly. But on Kagura, it was beautiful.

Everything about her was beautiful, and at moments when she was like this, half naked with her long ebony waves cascading down her milky skin, she was sin. He moved to kneel by her side and gently kissed her exposed shoulder. She smiled warmly at him as he reached to caress her swollen belly. He inhaled her; it was a mixture of her natural scent mixed with the heavy aroma of milk and the sweet smell of new life growing within her. He reached around and pulled her into a gentle and long kiss.

As he pulled back he saw the faint mark of a healing bruise on both sides of Kagura's mouth. They looked like finger prints. He had not noticed them at dinner; his mind had been preoccupied on the announcement of his second engagement. He narrowed his eyes only a fraction before lifting her hands in his and inspecting them. There, on her right wrist was a fading hand print.

The rage the filled Sesshomaru in that moment was nearly blinding. Someone had touched his wife. His mate. Had harmed her while she was pregnant with his pup. There was only one who was both stupid enough and bold enough to do it. Sesshomaru dared not speak a word of it though. His wife, as amazing as she was, was indeed a fool. With all odds forever against her father she defended him, no matter what offense it was, even against her own self. He would have to deal with this quietly. He kissed both of her wrists to cove r up is investigating before rising back to his full height.

He then helped Kagura stand and escorted her to her bed. He sat down next to her. When she was seated on the thickly cushioned pillows she exhaled in relief. "Today was a long day… So… when does she arrive?"

"Who?"

"Your new wife?"

Sesshomaru of course had no outward reaction. The only sign of discomfort he gave was his break in eye contact as he looked toward the floor. "In a fortnight. We'll be having the wedding the day after." He answered simply.

Kagura nodded. "I better make sure Yura gives the seamstress the measurements for Ai's and my kimonos."

She closed her eyes and he studied her for a while. She looked calm and peaceful, but he knew her better than to go baked off of outward opinion. "Are you upset?" Sesshomaru asked.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I knew this day would come. You told me the truth of the situation and for that I am grateful… but I cannot help but feel a little… angry. You are my mate. I just. I don't want to end up like…" she broke off, ending their eye contact as well.

"Like my mother," he finished for her. His tone was not angry or hurt. He understood what she meant. He took her hand in his. "I am not my father, and you are not my mother. I promised that you will never be second and you won't."

"But what if she can give you a son and I can't?" There she said it, the one thing that she had been denying all the while. The thing she thought when she first realized the date to his second marriage was approaching and she decided to get pregnant a second time.

"You do not need to give me a son to make me happy. I have a beautiful daughter who is both smart and fearsome with a sword. I will never pressure you for a male hire. If the pup you're carrying comes out a boy then that will be great, but that will not make me name him my heir. Now get some sleep. I feel that these next three weeks will be trying on everyone."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the lips before rising to leave her room. Out in the hall he made way to his own chambers. Jaken was walking quietly behind him waiting for any more orders. Sesshomaru stopped outside of his door, just down the hall from Kagura's. There were no guards posted, he did not need them. He went to open the screen when the familiar scent of honey and lily's carried from down the hall. He turned his head just as a petite form detached from the shadows at the end of the dimly lit hall and made its way toward him.

Ai walked with purpose towards her father. She was slender and dainty like her mother, and shared her milky skin, red lips, small nose, and round eye shape and wavy hair texture. But her locks were silver, not ebony, and eyes of amber not ruby. Her sharp claws looked harmless on her small hands, but within them was the deadly poison that coursed through her father's. Overgrown fangs peaked outside of gapped mouth.

"What is it, Ai?" He stood still watching g as his daughters beautiful face twisted into a cold mask of malice.

"This human girl that you're marrying, is she a replacement for my mother?"

"No."

"Why are you marrying her, again please explain?"

"Politics. The South has many assets that the West can utilize."

"Well don't expect me to treat her like she's my family."

"I don't. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Ai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I love my mother."

Sesshomaru could have laughed, hose same words were the ones he used against his father when he found out he was to marry Izayoi. He had only been a little older than Ai and he better than anyone knew what those words meant. It was not just a statement; it was a warning, a threat even. 'I love my mother more than you' is what she really meant. And she would protect her until her dying breath; he knew that, even against him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Goodnight, Ai."

Without a bow she turned on her heal and walked away. Any normal father would be outraged by the lack of respect if she had been their daughter. But she wasn't, she was his, and he understood her more than he did himself usually. He would not dishonor her… or her m other. Not like his father did him and his mother of those years ago.

Without casting the imp a glance he entered his chambers, dismissing him without a word. Yes the next three weeks would be tiresome indeed.

* * *

**And done.**

**Okay that was that. I know Sesshomaru was a little OOC but I mean he can't be a hard ass with everyone. Well at least not with Kagura. That's his love. So anyway you guys know what to do. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll update faster next time. **


	4. 3 Naraku's Plan

Chapter 3: Naraku's Plan

Naraku sat patiently on his seat waiting for his allies to arrive. He waited many years for this moment and finally he could put his plans into action. He looked around his well-lit office and smiled at the fine tapestries that hung from the walls and ornate furniture that decorated the space. Often it even shocked himself how far he had come from the bowels of the slums.

His father was a lesser spider demon who was a criminal who survived by thieving and feeding on small animals and even yokai newborns. Once the time came to have a family he could not find a wife. There was no yokai male that would ever offer their daughters to him, and no female that would want him. His humanoid form was just as horrid as his true form. With no options, he instead robbed a wealthy ningen merchant when he was passing through and slaughtered his entire crew, except for a female child that worked aboard his caravan. He raped the girl when she came of age and she died giving birth to Naraku. Using the dead merchant's wealth and name, Onigumo, he relocated and built some kind of name for himself. Once Naraku was old enough he had his father killed and used his charm and cunning to work his way up the ranks until he held a lesser position in the royal court. It was a story that few knew.

Naraku was mostly hated now because he was a hanyo, and because the Inu no Taisho disliked him. He always suspected Naraku of foul play. Of course he was right, given the current situation. Naraku smirked as he thought about his plan. This moment was short lived as his office doors swung open and walking in a straight line were his new allies. Four of the most powerful yokai in the West entered his office.

First there was Abi, a phoenix demon, who in her humanoid form was gorgeous. She had ruby red eyes, jet black hair with streaks of orange and red that hung like a silk curtain down her back from under her gold headdress. Her skin was like smooth ivory and she wore a white kimono with red feather embroidered on it and a red robe over her shoulders. She came from the wealthiest family in the west, next to the royals.

Behind her were the brothers Hiten and Manten, soldiers in the royal army and thunder demons. Hiten was slim and looked very young no older than maybe sixteen in human years. He had tan skin, dark brown hair in a braid, and red eyes. He was a captain. Manten was a lieutenant. He was bulkier and had a large head almost no hair, except for the small braid at the back of his long head, yellowish skin, beady black eyes and two nostril slits on his nose-less face. They would be great for recruiting soldiers to fight on his behalf.

Last was probably the most formidable of the group, Ryukotsusei. His was aged older than most yokai living now. In his humanoid form he was tall, towering over the entire group. His skin was a pale purple color, with a long fluffy white mane going down his back, blood red snake eyes, and large protruding fangs coming out of his mouth. He wore basic black hakama pants, white kimono, and a black haori. Ryukotsusie was a dragon daiyokai, which made him more powerful than the average yokai demon, and he lived in the Plains of Musashi with his family. Very rarely did he take his humanoid form, and even more rarely did he come to the capitol city. But as much as he hated being out with the public he hated the Inu no Taisho. They were old friends, dating back to when Ryukotsusei used to be the royal advisor. He began his feud when the Inu no Taisho first took his human bride, sullying the bloodline.

Naraku rose and offered them seats at the table before him. They all sat down, Ryukotsusie on the left end and Abi on the right end. All of their faces were patient and aloof as they waited for Naraku to begin.

"Thank you for coming today, gentlemen… and your ladyship." Abi smirked and he went on. "I have you all here because I know you all share the same contempt I do for the Inu no Taisho and that circus he calls a royal family. I feel that the Western Kingdom has been ruled by the Inu's for long enough. I believe it is time or a new ruler, one who will be ready to take control of the surrounding kingdoms and create and empire, not keep creating false treaties just for the sake of bedding that kingdoms women. We need a leader who will actually lead us and make us more powerful than before."

All of their faces were passive, and then Hiten frowned leaning forward, placing is left hand on his knee and spoke in a raspy voice. "And who exactly do you suppose this new leader should be? You? A hanyo with no real birthright?"

Manten did not speak but he did scoff. Abi and Ryukotsusie had no reaction. They remained silent, waiting for Naraku's response. Naraku ground his teeth to reign in his temper before it even sparked and put on a pleasant smile.

"Of course not. As you all know, the crown princess, _my_ daughter, is currently pregnant. There is no doubt in my mind that this child shall be a boy. I believe that he should be the new King, and under our close tutelage he will be a fit heir."

"And why should the new king be your grandson? So that he will only do what you want?" Hiten countered.

"If we try to stick some unknown noble or aristocrat up there the general public may reject him. My grandson has royal blood in him; he will be easily accepted as the rightful heir. Plus, if we get to him while he's young we will have a chance to save him from being corrupted, or from another ningen being married into the family. We have to preserve the bloodline."

"Why not the Princess Ai?" Manten asked. Speaking for the first time.

Naraku sighed in feigned frustration, "She is too corrupted. She and the King's second bastard are practically connected at the hip. She likes humans and feels that it is not improper to be married or mated to them. The newborn prince will be young and easy to raise proper without undoing any mis-teachings."

This time Abi spoke. "I'm curious, as a creature that's half ningen yourself; I figured you would be happy about these changes. I'm also wondering why you would wish to cause such trouble when it is your daughter who will be future queen."

"Being a hanyo, I more than anyone know the downfalls of mixing the races. Ningen were meant to liv e in their world and yokai in theirs. Luckily I have managed to build a decent life for myself and my offspring, hoping that they would end up better off than me, and they have, but the thought of my grandchildren intermingling with ningens, marrying them, bedding them, I cannot stand for it. The Princess Ai and the soon to be born prince are purebloods. It was my dying wish to bring honor to my family by making them pureblood, but if we allow the nu no Taisho to continue his antics, it won't be for very long. I have to protect my family's name. What's more, I need to protect this kingdom. So gentlemen, I will ask you, do I have your support?"

There was a long drawn out silence. No one spoke. Naraku's heart started to beat a little faster as he anxiously awaited their verdict. Did he not say enough? Hell! Did he say too much? Why were they just staring, answer the damn question?

Finally Abi's voice cut in. "I would like to hear what you think, Lord Ryukotsusie." She leaned forward and looked at the daiyokai.

The old dragon sat motionless and expressionless for a few moments. Then his eyes met with Naraku's. He could not read them very well but they seemed to be thinking. "The hanyo is right, the Inu no Taisho must be stopped. The bloodline needs to be preserved, the young prince to be born should suffice as a proper heir, but I do wonder, who will reign until he is capable?"

He had not expected that question to come up but it did. He should have known better. Not wanting to look as if he was searching for an answer he quickly spoke. "I understand why that would be a concern, and naturally you probably think that I would Nominate myself."

The daiyokai raised a thick white brow. "You're not?"

"No. My blood is not suitable to even be a regent. Instead I should think that my son, Byakuya should take on that position. He is a scholar and is currently away at the university studying. He is the person who gave me the idea. I trust him to be King Regent until my grandson has reached a reasonable age."

Ryukotsusie narrowed his eyes. Everyone eyed him warily as he looked at Naraku with an unreadable expression. "You have my support."

Naraku wanted to let out a breath of relief but did not dare. He looked to the others, but was a little more confident knowing that he had the support of the daiyokai. Abi smiled and nodded her head in agreement. All that was left were the Thunder Brothers. They looked at each other, silently communicating, and then looked back at Naraku.

"What do you needs us to do?" Hiten asked.

Naraku could not help the smile that appeared on his face. "I need you two to gather the forces that we'll need. We're throwing a coup and I want to make sure we'll have the support of our troops." They both nodded.

"And us? Why do you need us?" Abi asked.

"When all of this is done I am sure both the North and the South were joining in an effort to defeat us. Your ladyship ha the funds and his lordship have the regard to make sure our campaign is successful." There was a short silence.

"I feel that that is enough for one night." Ryukotsusie rose. "I should be heading back now. Send for me when you wish to discuss the remainder of the plans."

The Thunder Brothers rose to salute him. He gave them a curt nod and a full own to Abi. After exchanging a few more words their 'meeting' was adjourned. When they were leaving Naraku went to get his personal bottle of Northern wine from his desk and poured himself a glass. He could still feel the energy of one yokai and poured a second glass for him remaining guest.

Can I help you, your ladyship?" He set the half-filled glass out for her on the desk.

Abi smiled and sauntered up to him. "What are you planning?"

"I already told you."

"But what are you planning that you haven't told us?"

"I do not k now what you mean? My lady I think you're being paranoid. Even Ryukotsusie believed me, why don't you?" He sat in his chair and sipped his wine.

Abi narrowed her eyes, "Ryukotsusie is very old and powerful, but he is old… and he's a fool. He so stuck in his hatred for ningen and hanyo he is incapable of seeing the big picture."

"And you are not?" Naraku teased

Abi scowled and crossed her arms. "Tell me."

Naraku studied her for a moment and then proceeded to pour himself another glass of wine. While doing so he asked, "Why don't you tell me what you want Abi?" His tone lowered dangerously as he narrowed his eyes.

Abi stared at him for a few long moments before picking up her glass and downing the wine. She set the glass down on the table and planted her hand next to it, leaning forward, slowly, and seductively she whispered, "I want to be Queen."

Naraku took these words into consideration as he gulped his second glass down. "Once the wars over there will be considerable amounts of land for the taking. I'm sure there can be some type of arrang—"

"No," she said soft but sternly. "I don't want to be _a_ queen. I want to be _the_ queen."

She looked at him steady. Daring him to challenge her. Naraku simply refilled her glass. "That may prove to be a bit complicated… My grandson…"

"Spare me the theatrics. I know you, Naraku. I see it in your eyes. You don't care about the bloodlines; you don't care about anything, not even your grandchildren. You want power. Now again I ask, what are you planning?"

Naraku watched her for a moment and smirked. He rose from his seat and walk around the desk to stand in front of her. She faced him with an open expression.

"Do you know the tale of the War Gods?"

She scoffed. "Of course my mother told me that story almost every night before bed… Why?"

"It is said, that the four weapons used by the gods, in combination with a sacred gems has unmentionable power. You can kill entire armies or bring people back from the dead, enhance strength…"

Abi's eyes widened in understanding, or make a half blood pure," she finished.

"Precisely."

She smirked. "You never intended on giving the throne to your grandson, you're going to find this power, make yourself into a full blooded yokai and then rule on your own."

"Yes."

She smirked, "and what if this myth turns out to be just that?"

"It's not; I've been given this option by a true source."

"Who?" She asked with pure interest. Naraku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "You've already told me this much." She added with a beautiful smile.

She truly was beautiful. More beautiful than his late wife Kikyo. She slightly reminded him of her. She was dark and beautiful, very hard to read ad smart. Maybe that's why he did not mind sharing as much as he did with her.

"I cannot tell you that. But all of the answers will soon be revealed." She narrowed her eyes and then smirked before downing the rest of the wine in the glass. "Wouldn't you mind being mated with a hanyo?"

"Well, according to you, you will not be hanyo for very much longer. So we have a deal?"

Naraku sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot make you a queen."

Abi's face slowly formed into a deep angry scowl. "What do you mean? Why did you just tell me all of that then?"

"I wish to build an empire, and within my empire I'm afraid I cannot make you my queen. But I can make you my empress."

A large smile broke out on Abi's face. "Oh… That can work," she said giggling.

Without another moment's hesitation, Naraku reached forward and brought her lips to his in a strong, heated kiss. She leaned into it and accepted it greedily. And why shouldn't she, after all she would be his empress.

* * *

**Another chapter up in less than what 2 days I think? ** shrugs****

**I know it wasn't very long but I feel I got a lot accomplished, plus my other fic needs a little TLC so I had to make this one short. **

**Don't foret to tell me what you guys think. I know I'm hyped to see what will happen when Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagura all meet**, **right? **


	5. 4 Wedding Blues

**Just in case I want to let everyone know that I did post this chap previously, but then I took it down. That was because I had split this chapter into** **two separate ones but I just decided to re-post it as one whole chapter that way we can move along in the story line.**

**BTW this chapter is long as heck so have a bottle of water and some granola to snack on. **

**I know I needed it when I was writing it LOL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wedding Blues

Rin sighed as she leaned against her elbows on the railing of the large window in her bedroom and stared out into the distance. It was early morning and the sun was still rising, just starting to peak over the golden sand mounds in the distance, casting multiple hues of orange, magenta, periwinkle, and deep blue as it stretched further into the sky. From where she stood she could see the surrounding dessert, and the nearest oasis looked like a dark speck. She loved this view, it was one of the reasons she begged her father to make this space her bedroom, instead of his private study.

He inhaled deeply, welcoming the lightweight warm air as it filled her lungs. The sun had barely been out a few moments and already it was getting warmer. She smiled faintly, enjoying this view, and thinking back on all of the other times she had enjoyed this view since she was a little girl. She would most likely never see this view again; she was going to a whole new world, in just a few hours.

Her mouth dried out as a lump seemed to swell inside her throat. Her hands began to sweat as uncomfortable rolling in her stomach made her grimace, not to mention the tightening in her chest hat seemed to cut her breathing down. These were all physical reactions she suffered from whenever she thought of leaving for the West. She tried not to think about it, but as the days grew closer, it became near impossible. And now today was the day.

There were soft thuds and shuffling noises coming from behind her as Kaede went through all of her trunks one last time, making sure everything Rin said she wanted packed was indeed packed. The Ambassador, Koga, had told her that anything she would ever need or desire would be provided to her so there was no real need to pack more than what was necessary. So Rin decided to only pack ten trunks instead of fifteen. She packed all of her favorite dresses and shoes, hair pins, jewels, books, scrolls, pillows, blankets, and a few other knickknacks around her room. All of those things probably weren't necessary but she wanted to feel as close to home as possible when she got there. So she did have Kaede pack all of her favorite pillows on her bed, take the curtain from the windows and even pack the rug that fashioned the floor. That way she could at least sit on it and close her eyes and pretend she was back home in her own room.

"Come child. It's time for ye to be dressed." The old woman was standing behind her with a coral dress hanging cross one arm.

Rin sighed and cast one more look out the window before walking over to the old woman. She shrugged out of the baggy night gown she wore and it fell to the floor and quickly stepped into the dress Kaede held open. She put her arms through the fitted sleeves the stopped in the middle of her upper arm; Kaede buttoned it in the back, positioning Rin to see herself in the mirror in front of her like so many times before. The dress was simple, no embroidery or fancy cuts in the fabric. It had a V shaped collar, fitted in her chest, and then flowed out from the bust to her feet. A set of fine sandals were in front of her. She slid her feet in once her dress was buttoned up.

"How should we do your hair today?" The old woman asked as she walked to one of the ten open trunks around the room.

Rin looked around. Everything looked barren. Only a few of her paintings were still hanging on the walls. Everything had pretty much been packed away. Rin looked at her reflection as the old woman came back with a brush and began going through her thick, messy, wavy tresses.

"This is the last time we'll ever do this," Rin whispered.

Kaede stopped and walked in front of Rin. With a soft and wrinkled hand she cupped the young princess's cheek. "Shh, now is not a time for that."

"Then when?" Rin demanded at tears she had not even known were present spilled from her eyes. "When will there be a time?"

Kaede gave her a calm and level stare. "I'll tell you when…" She dropped her hand and went back around to continue her brushing. "Now, how about I braid it up nice and pretty for you?"

Her nursemaids overall lack of empathy was frustrating her to know end. Literally swallowing a sob that was desperate to escape she replied, "Do what you want."

When her hair was braided and finished, servants came to carry her trunks to the ship. Rin sat at the small table that sat in front of the fireplace in her room. There was a plate of bread, grapes and cheese, and a cup of orange juice. She ate three grapes and finished her juice hallway. Her stomach could not take down anymore.

Kaede told her she would be back and left the room, leaving her to her solitude.

"Don't look so down." A sweet voice said in front of her.

Her head napped up and her eyes widened when she saw Midoriko sitting across from her. She sat up in her seat and looked around the room, not quite sure what else she was expecting to see.

"Can anyone else see you?"

"No. Just you. I came to wish you a safe journey." Rin offered no response, just a grimace. The goddess studied her for a moment. "I know you are unhappy, but everything will work itself out. I know it will."

Still Rin did not respond. She did however pop another grape into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"There are some things that you must expect when you get there. Naturally, they will all assume that you are naïve and ignorant."

"You want me to prove them wrong." The princess stated as she took down another grape.

The goddess shook her head. "I want you to do whatever it takes to survive. Do not give them any reason to suspect you of being any type of threat."

Rin internalized this for a moment before she asked, "Am I a threat?" It was a serious question. Their first meeting was a confusing one. When she awoke in her bed later on that night she was told she had fainted at her birthday dinner. She thought it was just a dream. Then everywhere she turned she would see the goddess, smiling at her, watching her, making her aware of her presence.

Midoriko looked her in the eye very sternly. "You are my vassal. Through you my work shall be done."

"And what work is that?" Rin demanded. "If you want me to help you, you need to tell me what is going on."

Midoriko's eyes darkened with sadness. "I could tell you great deal more, but now is not the right time. I will tell you this, little one." The goddess leaned forward, as did Rin. "I am hoping, that I will be able to end it all before it gets started, but I fear the turn of events in which are about to unfold have been set by Lady Fortune…"

"What events?" The goddess did not respond. The built up frustration inside of Rin threatened to spill over. She licked her lips and bit the bottom on before continuing. "If you want me to do this for you you're going to have to tell me _something_, because keeping secrets won't get us anywhere."

Midoriko did not respond. With all patience lost Rin jumped to her feet knocking her cup over onto her plate, ignoring it she stomped over to stand in front of the cold hearth. "You want me to aid you in some divine task but you won't even tell me what it is? How am I supposed to fight against something if I don't know what it is? I know there's more than what you're telling me!"

Rin spun around and paused when she did not see the goddess sitting in the chair. She looked around her room. There was no trace of her anywhere. She brought her eyes back to where the goddess was sitting, there was nothing.

"Your highness."

Rin jumped as she spun on her heel as Kaede reentered her room. "Yes?"

"It's time to go."

Rin surveyed her room one last time. She walked over to her bed and touched the soft linens on it, grateful for the many nights it cradled her tender head. Without another second to waste she walked out of the room.

Once they exited her private wing of the castle, a procession of handmaids and servants followed them. Rin met with her brother in the front hall of the palace entrance. Takemaru was dressed casually in pants, boots, a short sleeved white shirt, and an open leather vest. At his hip was his sword and his long hair was in a braid down his back. Rin gave him a small smile. He gave her one in return.

"Where is father?" She asked.

"He's outside talking to the ambassador." He put a hand on her shoulder and stepped closer to her. "How do you feel?"

Yes, how did she feel? Not good, that was for certain, but she could not pinpoint one emotion. "I am… taking it all in."

Takemaru nodded. "Come, everyone is here and we have far to travel, I assume."

Rin nodded. She exited the palace doors, with Takemaru at her side, followed by Kaede, and his manservant. Out in the courtyard, where the king and Koga both waited with their parties. Two chariots were waiting for the royal family and their guest, as well as five carriages that would carry everyone else.

A small party was traveling to the Western Kingdom with Rin for her wedding. The King Ryukotsu, and Takemaru, naturally, and their servants and guards. Also Rin invited Kagome and her husband, Hojo. The girls Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, and two of the King's advisors and one of Takemaru's friends, Miroku. Well compared to other trips they've taken it was a small party.

As Rin took her place in the chariot in the front with her father, followed by her brother and the ambassador in the second, her stomach lurched unpleasantly as she looked around. Everyone seemed so calm, almost happy.

"Open the gate!" Ryukotsu yelled.

Slowly the large stone gates were being pulled open and cheers could be heard. Fain t at first, but grew progressively louder once they were completely open. As the horses pulled the chariots forward, Rin fixed a happy smile to face the public. They always did this, gave a strong farewell and welcome back whenever the royal family left for any public event. Horns were playing and drums were being beat by musicians who walked along the procession down the street that was filled with the common folk waving and cheering gleefully. They lined the street, filled every window and balcony above, crying out good blessings and words of kindness.

"…we love you!"

"…congratulations!"

"… Hail the princess!"

Those were some of the things she heard. Things she had heard before but never had they meant so much to her. Here, people loved her, just for existing, and they did not even know her. They sent her warm blessings and good prayers, just for being their princess. And now she was to go somewhere where most likely everyone would hate her, even the one person meant to love her… her husband.

Her eyes burned as the familiar moisture filled her eyes. She lifted a hand and waved as she passed by. She heard someone call her name from above. She looked up and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Flower petals of all colors and sizes rained down on her as those from threw them from their window and terraces. Some stuck to her tear stained face. Through her blurry eyes she saw a group of children smiling and laughing.

Oh how she wished to be a child again. Free to do as she wished, never forced to think of things such as marriage, titles and politics. One little girl blew her a kiss. She laughed through her sob and blew one back. She looked around and waved happily. Though its two miles to the city gates, the journey there seemed to only last a few seconds. Soon enough they reached the outskirts of the city walls. There they saw a sight that made Rin's jaw drop.

Rin was amazed to see the enormous ship waiting in the outside of the city gates. The sheer size alone was enough to leave one overwhelmed, but was even more amazing was this ship was on land, there was no ocean for miles, and somehow this ship was on land.

"How?" Rin asked as she was helped from the chariot by her father.

"This ship doesn't sail on water, it sails the skies." Koga answered with a smirk as he approached from behind.

Rin looked at him and frowned. "You mean… it flies? But… how?"

"Yokai magic. On this we'll reach the Western Kingdom in just five days. It's what carried me here. That's why I was able to get here so soon. And it will carry all of us there, and when the wedding is over it will carry all of your family and friends back."

Rin was amazed. She had never heard of a flying ship. Not even in her dreams. When she was escorted on board by Koga, followed by her father and brother, she was flabbergasted. From the outside it was a regular ship, huge, but regular, but inside it was exquisite. The floors were made of polished wood; fine paints colored and detailed the walls. Intricately shaped sconces lined the walls. Koga showed them where they would dine, a place to hold any meetings, and all of the other important parts to the ship. The halls were wide enough for Koga and Rin to walk down them side by side. With high ceilings. It had multiple floors, the top two were for Rin and her guests, the second for Koga and his men, the third for the ship's crew.

"Your highness, these will be your quarters during your stay."

Koga showed Rin to a white door at the end of the hall with a gold carved knocker. He opened the door and ushered her inside the room. It was smaller than her room in the castle. Sunlight lit the room from a large glass window that took the space of the opposite wall where thick red curtains were drawn back. A small desk and chair was before it. The left was a large plush bed, neatly made up with a red quilt and several pillows. There was an animal pelt on the floor in front of it. Beside it was a heater oven. Opposite of that were a small bookcase and a chair, as well as two of Rin's trunks stacked neatly by one another.

It was not much, but Rin loved it. She smiled her first smile all day as she turned to Koga. "This is amazing! All of this is amazing! The entire ship!"

Koga smirked and bowed. "Thank you your highness. It is mine. I designed it and helped build it myself." His tone was polite.

"Really, this is impressive. Do you have more?" Rin asked, curious.

"No. This is my only one. But I'm hoping to get the funding to make more just like this one."

"That would be amazing." She smiled at him and his smile broadened.

"I should show the remainder of our guests to their rooms. You should get settled in while I'm doing so. I horn will go off when we prepare to sail. You should come to the deck to see it. It's a sight you'll never forget."

Rin nodded definitely. Everyone left, including Kaede. Rin fell back on the bed and breathed deeply closing her eyes. At some point she must have dosed off because she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome smiling brightly. "Come on Rin! The ships about to sail!"

She allowed her older cousin to drag her from the bed up to flights of steps and opened the door leading to the already crowded deck. Kagome guided her to where Hojo stood with Takemaru and Miroku. Hojo was average height with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Though he was in his mid-thirties he looked younger. He was a captain in the royal army. Though he was a soldier he had a very gentle disposition. He gave both girls a kind smile and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders bringing her in for tender kiss on the cheek.

Miroku was taller than Hojo but an inch shorter than Takemaru. It was strange that the two were best friends, considering Takemaru was so serious and Miroku was so light hearted. He had black hair that he never seemed to maintain. His eyes were a dark violet and he had a lean muscular build. A young scholar in the making and a full time womanizer. He had made many rounds with several older widows and married women at court. The youngest he's ever taken an interest in was Yuka, but Takemaru quickly swooped in on her before that situation could grow into anything further.

They bell sounded again and suddenly a loud groaning noise could be heard. Rin realized it was coming from the ship. Before she could ask what it was she felt it lurch forward, making her fall into Takemaru who quickly grabbed her and stabilized her. The ship slid forward on the ground away from the city walls until finally it lifted off the ground. There was no sign that it had even left the earth until they were able to look down into the city.

"Oh my goodness! Look, brother, look!" Rin yelled as she squeezed Takemaru's arm. They soared, passing clouds, in the sky.

"This is amazing,' Kagome said.

Rin leaned over the edge and watched as the entire walled city that she called home turned into nothing more than a blemish on a vast expanse of dessert.

"Unbelievable isn't it," a whisper in her ear caused her to look behind her. There was nothing. When she looked forward she saw a phantom appearance of Midoriko floating in the clouds. Immediately her demeanor changed to trepidation. She was once again reminded of what trouble may be coming her way.

Rin was beyond nervous. Everything either made her want to cry or throw up. The dress she wore fit her way better than her mother's, in fact it was too snug. She could barely breathe, which did not help her nerves at all. The dress was white, not what she wanted, with long bell sleeves with no waist line whatsoever. She wished she could change but by the time they had presented it to her it was only a few minutes before the ceremony. This was turning out far worse than she could have ever imagined.

It amazed her that in all her time there she had not had the opportunity to meet her future husband, so here, right before she would walk down the aisle to the alter is when she would meet him for the first time, and become his wife. Her father stood at her side wearing a colorful tunic and red trouser combination with a purple hat with an orange feather. He looked absurd. Why would he want to wear that?

The long white double doors swung open and the room before her was dark with only two candles lit at the altar where a tall shadowed man stood with his back to her. Her new husband. She swallowed, but before she was ready her father was dragging her along the long red carpet leading to the altar. The walk seemed to end faster than she thought. In three steps she was there. She looked to her side at her father but he was gone. She looked around. All she saw was darkness.

"_Finally,"_ a low hissing voice said from behind her. Slowly Rin turned to face her husband who had spoken behind her. At first all she could make out were two beady red eyes. _"My bride."_

Rin opened her mouth to speak but could not find her voice. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to see a thick wet purple tentacle wrapped around her wrist. She looked up in shocked horror, only to see a menacing creature with a shadowed face, beady red eyes and a hundred purple slimy tentacles fly out, grabbing her, squeezing her, ripping her dress to shreds.

"_No! Father! Brother! Somebody! Help!"_ She screamed, not able to move.

The demon pulled her closer to its blackened face.

"_Time to kisss the bride!"_ it hissed.

"NO!"

Rin sat up in bed with her hand over her frantically beating heart. She was breathing in and out hard, gasping breaths. A light sheen of sweat coated her arms, leg, chest, back, and forehead. She quickly looked around in the surrounding darkness. Desperately aching to make sure her night mare had been just that she flipped the covers back and clumsily stumbled out of bed. She got to her feet, ran over to the large thick curtains and violently pulled one back. Silver moonlight poured into her spacious cabin, confirming her surrounding so that her mind may be calm. She was still on Ambassador Koga's ship, with her father, her brother, Kagome and Kaede. She turned and leaned against the window sill breathing deeply, doing her best to calm her nerves.

It was her third day on board the magnificent flying vessel. She liked it a lot. She wished she could live on the ship forever, not wanting to go to the West Kingdom, or back home for that matter.

She walked over to pour herself a glass of water from the container on the table beside her bed. She filled it half way and drank from the cup slowly. By the time she was done she had fully calmed down but was still a bit shaken. She set the glass down and went to the dressing screen where her light pink robe was. She slid the light weight fabric over her bare arms and tied it loosely around her. Then she slid her feet into some warm slippers. She opened her cabin door and as best she could navigate her way to the deck.

A combination of Midoriko and that dream she could not shake the sense of impending doom that kept hanging over her head. In need of some fresh air, away from her snoring maid in that tight cabin, she went to the deck. There were very few clouds in the sky, and this high up she could see the stars shining brightly next to the moon. The cool crisp air whipped past her and made her shiver in her thin night gown, but she was grateful for it. Taking a deep breath full of the clean light air, she exhaled deeply closing her eyes. She opened them and walked to the bow of the ship and looked into the indigo horizon, not daring to peep down below. A strong gust of wind blew. She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply. She loved this moment. She did everything to remember this feeling, so she could always go back to it.

"Wonderful is it not?" A deep bass filled voice said from a not too far distance.

Rin's eyes popped open and she looked around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Over here." A voice said from straight ahead.

She looked toward the figurehead and squinted. Sure enough there was a dark figure sitting on top of it. The only thing she could make out was two electric blue eyes. Then the shadowed figure rose and came toward her. It was in that moment Rin realized how alone she really was. She looked around, hoping that her brother would magically pop up with three of his guards.

"Are you all right?" The shadowed figure stepped onto the deck and into the moonlight. It was Koga, the ambassador. He smiled kindly at her. "I am sorry if I frightened you."

Rin let out a gentle breath of relief. "It is all right…"

Koga hopped down onto the deck and walked up to Rin. "Why are you out here by yourself? If I may ask." He stopped a foot in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep," Rin answered taking a cautionary step back.

When the wolf demon tilted his head to the side and smiled again at her. Rin took this time to take in how good he looked. Over six foot and thick with muscle; his sun kissed skin was complemented by his dark hair that he kept in a high ponytail on his head. Fangs peaked from under his lip. He was dressed very casually in black hakama pants and a white kimono that hung open in the front exposing his chiseled chest.

He was probably the finest man she had ever seen. Far better looking than any man back home. But you could feel the power of his demon aura. As a child she was told horror stories about demons, and how they eat children and rape virgins, and here she was, still a virgin and still barely a child. Somehow all of those things did not matter now. Koga seemed… kind. But this could all be a façade, a trick to get her to lower her guard. But really what could he do to her? She was on a ship with her family and their royal guards, on their way to deliver her to her new husband, their king. He could not hurt her. Not that he wanted to…

"I'm surprised you don't have six different people standing around you. Your father is protective." Koga said interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. It's really my brother. Takemaru always makes sure I have at least six guards with me if I go anywhere. My father has more important things to worry about than me."

Koga nodded, then turned to gaze back out at the horizon and leaned his elbows on the wood railing. "I would be the same way if I had a sister like you." There was a short pause and Rin moved forward to stand next to him, a few inches away. She leaned against the railing as well. "Are you scared?" He suddenly asked.

"I try not to think about it," Rin answered honestly.

Koga chuckled. "And how has that been going?"

"Bad. When we took off I almost jumped off the ship, I didn't want to go so bad," she said it lightly laughing, but she was serious. And he knew it.

"It won't be that bad, it only seems that way because you're moving away from all your friends and family, but you'll make new friends there."

Rin looked at him with slightly hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

"Well, you already made one," he replied, gesturing to himself with his clawed thumb.

This made Rin smile at him. She turned back to the sky and asked, "What's it like? To live in the palace I mean. Can you tell me about them?"

"There's really not much to tell. There's the King, his real name is Toga, but he is only to be addressed as the Inu no Taisho or just Taisho, for that has been the title of King's since the Inu's began to rule."

"Inu's?" Rin interrupted.

"Dog demons," He clarified before going on. "Then there's his first wife, the queen, Inukimi. She's everything a queen should be: calm, patient, kind. But don't let that fool you. She's not to be trifled with, with one look she can have your head chopped off." Rin swallowed nervously at that. "After her is the king's second wife, the Lady Izayoi. She's human, like you. She's from the North. After being married for three years, the Inu no Taisho mated her. Though she has no real power in court, like the Queen, she is treated with the highest form of respect, and is liked by many. You will probably spend most of your time with her in the beginning. I think you'll like her a lot.

"Then there are the Princes. Prince Inuyasha is also someone you may enjoy being around. He is Taisho's hanyo son with the Lady Izayoi. He's easy to get along with for the most part. The Crown Prince Sesshomaru, your betrothed is… well… he's Sesshomaru."

Rin frowned. What did that mean? "Is he kind?"

Koga frowned deeply as if he were thinking of something very hard. "No." He answered flatly.

Rin blinked. Shocked to hear him say so. Even if it were the truth, he could have at least lied. That's what everyone else would have done.

"Is he really mean?"

With the same face Koga replied, "He's not really mean either. He just… He's very… Quiet."

"Quiet?" Rin looked at him confused.

"Stoic." Koga offered, hoping that helped.

"Stoic?" It did not.

Koga thought for a moment, thinking of a way to describe his childhood friend without making him sound like the scariest and purest evil to this innocent ningen girl who was being forced to marry him. "He thinks a lot. He never really shows how he feels. Honestly I don't think he does feel. But he's very powerful. One of the strongest yokai's I have ever met. I've seen him destroy countless opponents in the years past. He's feared by many yokai. I think the only ones who aren't completely intimidated by him are his parents and his wi—"

Koga cut off immediately. He almost slipped up. He cast a glance at Rin who was turned facing him with interest. He had to cover up quickly before she began to ask questions.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

He smiled both relieved that she did not catch on and because of the sweet and innocent question she asked. Would Sesshomaru like her? No. Most likely not. She was a human, his least favorite of all the creatures in this world, and she was Southern, his least favorite of all the countries in the known world. No, he would not like her, but Koga would not tell her that. She was too sweet.

"I think he will."

Rin smiled happily and turned to face back out.

"Rin," a stern voice called from behind.

It was Takemaru, dressed in trousers, an un-tucked shirt, and some boots. I literally looked like he threw on some clothes. His long hair was all over the place and he had love bites all along his collar, courtesy of Yuka no doubt.

"You should be in bed. You certainly should not be out here alone."

Rin turned to face her brother, biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"I'll have Kaede make you some tea. Come." He extended an arm, beckoning her forward.

Rin gave Koga a kind look of both apology and farewell. The wolf yokai bowed at the waist to her as she walked away. When he sat up he watched as Takemaru gave him a sharp glare before turning to walk back underground with his sister. Koga merely chuckle, and then turned to continue watching the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the second day of their air voyage, and all of the women on board were in Rin's room. Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi sat at a small table with a plate of pastries and tea cups in front of them. Rin was behind a dressing screen fitting into the used to be her mother's that was gifted to her on her birthday by her father. It only took a moment before she stepped out, Kaede scrambled around to look at from the other girls' view. There was a collective gasp followed by everyone 'aaawww'-ing at her.

"Rin you look so pretty," Ayumi cooed.

"Look at yourself I the mirror." Kagome encouraged.

Rin gathered the skirt in her hands and walked over to the full length mirror and dropped the skirt. Rin was a lot shorter than her mother was, so two inches of the fabric dragged on the floor, and her bust was a lot smaller, making the jeweled cups hang awkwardly off of her. Her peach colored skin stood out oddly against the cold white color of the dress. She did not look bad, but she didn't look good either. She did not see what the others did. It was clear they were trying to be supportive of her, and that was nice, but it was not helping.

"I hate it," Rin said turning away from her reflection and crossing her arms.

"Hate it? Why?" Kagome asked.

"I just do. It doesn't look good on me. It's too big."

"It just needs to be taken in." Kaede stated, moving toward her.

"No, I need another dress! I am not wearing this." Rin said sternly, turning on all of them.

"There's no reason why you should not wear that dress, Rin. It looks fine," Eri said.

"Exactly! What bride should look 'fine' on their wedding day?" She pointed to Kagome. "Kagome looked gorgeous! Yuka has three different dresses, which are all over the top and fit for her. I want that!"

Yuka stood up and quietly said, "I'll be right back." She quickly left the room. Everyone watched her go before turning back to the pouting princess.

Kagome went on to argue with her younger cousin. "Rin that dress is beautiful."

"Yes, on my Mother, who it belongs to!"

"And you're father gave it to you. He wanted you to have something special."

"He gave me this dress so that he would not have to pay for another one!"

"No." Kagome said in a hard tone.

"Yes!"

Kagome stood up and walked around the table putting her hands on her hips. "Rin, we can make modifications, we can make it fit you," She offered impatiently.

"No! I don't want any modifications. I don't want to wear this dress!" Rin screamed.

"What's wrong?" Everyone turned as the familiar male entered the room. Takemaru entered the cabin after Yuka and followed by Miroku.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Rin demanded turning on her brother. She felt as if some emotional dam broke inside of her, as all these emotions she had been fighting and holding back came rushing forward and out of her all at once. Her face turned red and her eyes stung right before they glazed over and tears poured out. "Look at me!" She screamed.

Miroku stepped all the way inside and shut the door for more privacy. Takemaru took a deep breath before calmly asking, "What don't you like about it?"

"Everything," Rin sobbed. "It's too big and it's the wrong color! I didn't even get to pick it myself. I'm being forced to wear it!"

"No…" Kagome began before she was silenced by a hand gesture from Takemaru.

Rin went on. "I'm being forced to wear this stupid dress, just like I was forced into this stupid marriage! I thought that since I am marrying someone who I do not even know, let alone want to marry, the least I would get to do was pick my own stupid wedding dress!"

Then she cried, crossing both arms over her face. It was quiet. No one spoke or moved. Finally Rin put her arms down and her tears slowed down. She looked at Takemaru who was calmly looking at her with a small sympathetic frown. Finally he spoke. "The dress is extremely oversized. Even if it was taken in it would look completely different, maybe even worse. Don't you agree, Miroku?"

The handsome youth came forward giving Rin an assessing gaze. "Hmm… Yes. Also the color does nothing for her, except make her look sick. She shouldn't wear that dress."

"Very well, when we reach our destination we will have your dress made then."

"The seamstresses in the West Kingdom won't understand how to do a Southern fashioned gown," Rin argued.

"Then I guess it will be up to us to make sure it gets done properly," Kagome countered.

Rin smiled and then wiped her face. "Thank you," she said sheepishly.

Everyone around her smiled. Takemaru only had a light smirk. "Kaede, would you be so kind as to take that dress off of my sister, have it boxed and brought to my room."

"Yes, yer highness. Come, child." Kaede escorted Rin back behind the dressing screen.

"If that is all, I will be leaving now." Takemaru said. Miroku left the room first. After giving Yuka a quick kiss on the cheek, Takemaru followed.

Three more days and they would be in the west Kingdom. Takemaru had been doing everything in his power to make sure Rin is properly familiarized with everything. He's even is going to stay a few extra days just to make sure she gets assimilated.

"Do you think I was wrong?" He asked.

"Hmm? No. The dress looked terrible." Miroku answered.

Takemaru rolled his eyes at his slow witted friend. "No, I mean, do you think I should not have sheltered her so much? I mean, she's so fragile. My father never tried to take care not really. I think he always resented her because of my mother's death but…"

Miroku patted him on the shoulder. "You are a great brother to Rin. More than a great brother, you are like a father to her. You've gone beyond what was necessary to protect her."

"Right, but maybe I should not have done that. When she gets there no one's going to watch out for her. No one's going to care."

"Find someone you can make care."

Takemaru scoffed. "I wish it were that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of a cliff in his true form. He was several miles away from the palace. In just a few days his new wife would be here and he was not happy about it. The approaching day of his second wedding had set everyone on edge. Kagura was even more clingy than usual. A lot of it could be blamed on the pregnancy; whenever she was carrying Ai she was very emotional. That was another thing, Ai. His teenage daughter completely disapproved of his second marriage and made sure she reminded him each day. She he was not blatantly ignoring him, she was avoiding him. He did not want to marry the stupid ningen so how was he the bad guy?

On top of that the Inu no Taisho had been sending for him every day for the last month, giving him 'lessons' on how to 'treat' a human female. With only two days until the female arrives Sesshomaru needed to get some fresh air, away from everything. So last night instead of retiring to his chamber he left the castle grounds, only giving word to Jaken that he was leaving however not telling the imp where he was going. That was mostly because he did not know where he was going. Ultimately he ended up in the last place he ever thought he would be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A gruff voice said from behind.

He smelled the hanyo approaching long before his ears picked up on the speedy footsteps he took get there. Sesshomaru turned around facing his half-brother. Inuyasha, never one for formalities, stood casually in front of his older more powerful brother. Barefoot in red hakama pants and matching haori over a white kimono. His ears atop his head twitched as he listened to the surrounding area. He was shadowed by the tall trees from the forest he just came from. Sesshomaru's large dog form cast a heavy shadow on the ground over Inuyasha, the early dawn light barely crept over the horizon. He looked menacing, but Inuyasha was not afraid. He did not need to be.

"I needed to get away from the palace for a while." Sesshomaru's voice boomed from his large form.

"Did you come alone?" Inuyasha moved forward to stand at the cliffs edge with his brother. As he did Sesshomaru shifted to his humanoid form, knowing that it made his younger brother more comfortable.

"Of course." Together they looked out at the grassy expansion below. "When were you going to return?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was going to come back for the wedding and the leave after a few days."

There was silence. This was how most of their conversations were. A few sentences here and there, followed by hours of silence. Others would find this annoying, or even unsettling, but not for them. Inuyasha sat with his legs over the ledge. Sesshomaru sat down beside him with his legs crossed elegantly. A cool breeze would blow sending their hair flying behind them as they calmly watched the sunrise. This was how they bonded. With so few things in common, whatever they could find they latched on to it. They both did share a love of nature and wanderlust.

Recently Sesshomaru had been tied down by his family and duties as the Crown prince. Luckily for Inuyasha, being unmated with no children and no real responsibilities, he spent all of his free time just wandering around, seeing new things and meeting people.

"Are you angry with father, for making you do this?" Inuyasha asked a while later.

"I have come to terms with it. It is everyone else that is upset." There was a short pause. "Ai will not talk to me. She believes that I have betrayed her mother."

"You explained that it was not your choice didn't you?"

"She does not care. She sees Kagura as the devoted wife, and I am the scoundrel husband who betrays her… I understand where her mind is though. I thought the same about our father when he took your mother as his bride."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. She'll forgive you just like you forgave Father… How long did it take you to forgive Father?"

"I never did," Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

Inuyasha looked at him with thoughtful eyes. As long as he had been living with his brother he was still a mystery to him. He figured after he married Kagura he would soften up, but he didn't. In fact he seems harsher in some other ways.

"How is everyone?" Inuyasha asked wanting to change the subject.

"Same. Mishu grew a tail." The sound of their youngest brother's name made Inuyasha's ears twitch. He missed the pup dearly.

"That's interesting."

"I thought the same."

There was another long pause. When the sun had fully risen Inuyasha leapt off the cliff into the field below. "Shall we run?"

Sesshomaru jumped down to meet him and together the two brothers took off. They would be running for ours, only stopping to take in a few sights. They enjoyed their runs together, and had not done so in a very long time. They would enjoy this run; take a few extended routes, so not to rush their arrival back at the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In the gardens, Queen Inukimi sat at a small square table drinking tea with the Lady Izayoi who was having a small afternoon meal. Servants were stationed behind them obediently waiting on orders from either woman. Once Izayoi was done with her small salad a servant took her plate away. She took a sip of her freshly poured tea and sighed contentedly as she looked out as the rainbow assortment of flowers.

"This summer will be lovely. I can tell by how the flowers bloomed over the spring."

Inukimi nodded. "I agree." There was a small break as she took another sip of her tea. She turned to Izayoi who was still gazing out at the garden. "So is my husband under the impression that because women are meant to carry offspring that he must constantly keep you pupped?"

Izayoi sat back and stroked her protruding belly. "I know. I told him this is the last one. I wish I could just have an entire litter, that way his need to procreate will be sated."

Inukimi giggled, "We'll see how long that will last."

Izayoi smiled. The women's peaceful afternoon was interrupted when a large masculine form towered before them shadowing the sunlight. "Where are your sons?" The Inu no Taisho demanded in a gruff voice. He was clearly irritated.

Both women looked up at him with vacant faces. Inukimi was first to respond, setting her tea glass down she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that any way to speak to the Mothers of your children? You cannot at least offer us a good morning before you start making demands out of us?"

"I'm not in the mood, Inukimi," he growled.

"Neither am I," Inukimi countered, sitting back and eyeing him stubbornly.

Sensing the impending argument that was sure to come on Izayoi pulled her mate's attention away from his wife. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

He turned his gaze to her and it softened a bit. He sighed. "Koga's ship approaches. He'll be here with the Southern Kingdom's King, Princess, and Crown Prince in just a few short hours. I figured Inuyasha would be back by now and he's not! Also, Sesshomaru decided to disappear, only telling that imp, Jaken he was leaving, but not where he was going and when he would return!"

"Sesshomaru is very responsible; he knows what is expected of him. He'll be here in time. He probably just went to get away from it all for a few days. That's all," Izayoi offered with a kind smile.

The Inu no Taisho took in her words graciously, but h was still upset. Inukimi spoke next. Her tone was gentle, but unlike Izayoi she spoke matter-of-factly in almost a bored tone. "Besides, Inuyasha always runs off for extended periods of time. Though he is a bit more… forgetful than Sesshomaru he is always where he needs to be. He'll return. In fact, Sesshomaru probably left to go looking for him. I'm sure he wants his brother present for his wedding day."

"If they do not return today…" he began.

Izayoi rose as she swiftly cut him off, "Then we will introduce them when he returns." She walked over to him and reached up on her tip toes and managed to kiss him on the chin after saying, "He'll be back today. I promise."

"Your Majesty," all three turned to the small flea demon that appeared on the Inu no Taisho's left shoulder, opposite of where Izayoi leaned on.

"Yes, Myoga?"

"His highness the Crown Prince, and the Prince Inuyasha have both just arrived at the palace together."

"Very well, have them meet me in the conference hall immediately." With that the little flea demon bounced off to carry out his orders. The Inu no Taisho looked back at Izayoi who was smiling proudly.

"I told you."

"Yu two finish your tea," he responded.

Inukimi stood. "I'm finished actually. I'm going to see my grandchildren. I'm sure Kagura is ready for a nap by now."

With that she excused herself and left the pavilion. Izayoi instead chose to go to her chambers to get ready for the arrival of the Southern royal family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Come child, ye need to get dressed!" Kaede said with what little patience she had. All morning Rin had been stubborn, not eating, refusing to get out of bed and bathe. Luckily Rin was too much of gluten to not eat, and she was too much of a prissy princess to not bathe, but now the girl sat in a chair in her robe refusing to get dressed.

"I told you, I'm not wearing that," answered calmly.

"Yesterday when I picked it out you didn't have problem with it."

"That was then, this is now."

Kaede had never laid a hand on the girl her entire life taking care of her, but today she was asking for it. "Child, I do not have patience for this. Get dressed. We'll be landing soon."

"I'll get dressed but not in that."

"Fine!" The old woman set the dress down on a chair and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour; I'll expect to find ye dressed and ready to go."

With that she left the room. After a few seconds Rin stood and went to pick up the dress Kaede picked out. It was very plain, a blush color with quarter length sleeves, a long torso with a cinched waist. The fabric was a bit heavier than most dresses made in the South. Kaede wanted her to look demure, which is why she picked that dress. But Southern women were not demure. They were pert and light hearted. And though she had to marry this demon male and live in this country with a restricting culture she would not lose herself in it. She would be a Southerner through and through.

Rin put the dress back and dug through her trunks looking for some of her favorite dresses that she wore. She came across one she had not ever worn. It was gifted to her by Yuka months ago. Yuka being one of the most daring when it came to fashion and had it specially made, but Rin never had the courage to wear it. Now was the perfect time. Now that she would be in a foreign land with foreign customs, now seemed like the time to embrace her culture even more, that way she'll never lose touch with it.

It was a lightweight sapphire blue fabric with gold spiral prints all over. It had no sleeves, just two gold painted metal clasps at the shoulders to hold it together. When she got it on it hung loose with a low dipping V, exposing the smooth flesh between her breasts. She picked out a thick belt with four black leather strips and a gold metal woven clasp in the front. Rin secured it at the waist. The thick belt went from under her breasts stopping just above her navel.

She studied herself in the mirror and was happy with what she saw. She then put on a pair of strappy black leather sandals. It was then when Kaede came back with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"That is what ye are going to wear?"

Rin twirled in front of the mirror loving how the light dress billowed around her. "Yuka got it for me and I never wore it. Do you like it?" She faced her old nursemaid.

Kaede's face was unreadable first. Then she smiled. It was a sad smile, but still a smile. "You look like a Southern Queen… like your mother."

Rin beamed. "Really?"

The old woman nodded. Just then there was a brief knock on the door before Takemaru entered. He was dressed regally, but not over the top, in black pants, black boots, and a cerulean vest with gold threaded flower embroidery on it.

"We're both wearing blue!" Rin chirped.

He stopped and took in the sight of her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, and you look very handsome as well my brother."

Takemaru smirked before walking closer to her. "Kaede, would you give us a moment?"

"Of course, your highness." Picking up her tea cup she headed for the door. "I'll be right outside." When she left Takemaru looked at Rin. Immediately both of their pleasant moods dropped.

"We'll be there in just a few moments. How do you feel?"

Rin took a deep breath and thought about it. "I feel..." She had no answer. She could not really feel anything. She felt apprehensive. She wanted to run away and hide in a ditch forever. Then she looked at her brother. He would be king soon. This treaty would make his reign so much easier. Next she thought of her goddess and the first time she ever came to her asking for her help.

'_This entire thing is way bigger than me,' _she thought.

"I am ready to perform my duty to the best of my ability." Rin answered confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The sun hung in the center of the sky. Everyone was gathered in the piazza, ready to greet the Southern guests. The Inu no Taisho stood out front with Sesshomaru to his right. Behind them were Inuyasha and Mishu – who was Inuyasha's twin, just with a long white tail coming from his backside. Followed by Inukimi and Izayoi. Kagura stood directly behind Sesshomaru with Ai at her side. Though her face was calm, Sesshomaru could feel her inner turmoil through his mating mark.

"Let's try to make this quick. I do not want my wife out in this heat in her condition," Sesshomaru said in an indifferent tone.

"Likewise," Inu no Taisho said. "Our guests should be fast approaching."

As if on cue, in the distance they could see a small caravan approaching. There were five men on horseback, three in the front and two behind them. Then there was a small palanquin being carried by some of Koga's men, then two carriages after that. The second hand luggage strapped to the top.

They recognized one of the three men as Koga on the left. In the center there was an older man, obviously the King Ryukotsu, and his son Takemaru to the right.

When they were close enough to speak. All of the men dismounted, servants immediately came to take the horses. People stepped out of the second carriage, all young men who were the king's servants. They helped take down the luggage and were escorted into the palace using a separate entrance.

"Your majesty," Koga said kneeling before the Inu no Taisho, "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise Koga. Thank you for escorting our guests safely." The Inu no Taisho replied.

The wolf demon returned to his full height. "allow me to introduce his majesty, King Ryukotsu of the South Kingdom."

The Inu no Taisho looked past his servant to the older human male standing and inch in front of Koga. He extended and arm. "Your majesty, on behalf of the royal family and all of the West, welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Taisho. I am glad to finally meet you after all of these years. I'll introduce my party to you. First, my son, the Crown Prince Takemaru."

He extended his arm and Takemaru stepped forward and swiftly bowed at the waist. The King went on. "My General, Hojo, and my son's advisor Miroku." Both gentlemen in the back bowed respectively.

The Inu no Taisho. "It is nice to have you all here. These are my sons, the crown prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha, and Prince Mishu."

All three inuyokai princes bowed politely. Too low for any human ears to pick up on, Inuyasha whispered, "You think he'll be pissed to find out about Kagura?"

Sesshomaru did not answer. Their father went on, "Behind my sons are my wives, the Queen Inukimi, and the Lady Izayoi, who carries my youngest at the moment." Both ladies bowed.

"For his sake I hope not," Mishu muttered, taking a quick look at his stoic older brother.

"Then there is the Crown Princess, Kagura, and my granddaughter, Princess Ai."

Ryukotsu's face deepened into a frown. "Crown princess? You mean Prince Sesshomaru is already married?"

"Yes."

"Then how is he to marry my daughter?"

"Here in the West it is custom for men to have multiple wives."

Takemaru's face was unreadable, and when he spoke his voice was calm, almost disconnected. "So… she is to be your concubine?" He asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"She is to be whatever she wants to be to me."

The two stared each other down, not backing down. Inu no Taisho spoke up, doing his best to clear the tension. "Our contract says that your daughter would marry the Crown Prince. We never agreed she would become the crown princess. Here we must keep our bloodlines pure. We cannot allow a human to claim any rights to the throne, just as you would not want any yokai to have claims to your throne. The treaty is still in affect and both promises are being honored."

There was a long drawn out silence. The human king was not budging, nor was his son. They were angry. Ryukotsu wanted to leave in that moment. To hell with the treaty.

"I did not make this agreement so that my only daughter could be some demon's whore!" He yelled.

"Then why did you agree?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "I would never take a human as a first wife, ever. You're lucky I even agreed to this ridiculous engagement anyway."

Ryukotsu was livid now. "Then why didn't you?!"

"I was doing a favor for my father."

Before he got anymore out of control, Takemaru put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Please give us a moment to talk it over."

The King and Prince fell back to discuss things with Miroku and Hojo. Even though they were whispering they could be heard clearly by the yokai ears around them.

"Your Majesty we need this alliance," Hojo urged.

"I will not let me daughter be treated like some second rate whore!"

"We do not know that she would be."

"The King seems like a fair man. He has a human as a second wife. She doesn't look unhappy either. The Princess may be treated well here," Miroku added.

The king was silent.

Irritated with how long this was taking Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura. She was calmly fanning herself. When they made eye contact she smiled and comically rolled her eyes, hoping to lighten his mood. Though his only response was to turn back around she knew it worked.

"How about we let Rin decide," Takemaru said. Without waiting for a response he turned to the carriage and knocked on the door.

The door slid open and first four young women stepped out, none of them were the princess. They could tell because they were all wearing similar dresses, just in different colors. Then an old woman stepped out, and finally a young girl who was shorter and thinner than the rest of them stepped out.

"Look at her dress!" Ai whispered to Kagura. "She's practically naked!"

With bare arms and back, and her breasts nearly toppling out, yes, she might as well be naked. Kagura looked around at all of the other males. Mishu and Inuyasha were practically gawking. The Inu no Taisho held himself together but even he had a curious look in his eye. Sesshomaru however was unreadable.

Takemaru went to the princess and whispered in her ear, no doubt explaining hat had happened. She looked to him like she was confused. He guided her forward until she stood directly in front of Sesshomaru. The top of her head barely came to his stomach. She looked up at the handsome demon and blushed deeply.

"My sister, Princess Rin of the South, this is Sesshomaru, crown prince of the West. Behind him are his wife and daughter."

Rin looked at the two beautiful women behind him. Then she turned to face her brother, and now father who walked up beside him. "So what's the problem?" She asked in a light voice.

Takemaru narrowed his gaze. "The decision is now yours. We can turn around and go home right now…"

The young girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "This is bigger than me," she said in an inaudible whisper. No one heard her except for the yokai present.

"What?" Takemaru asked.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing… We need this alliance. Besides there was a signed contract. We're Southerner's we never go back on our word." She turned to face her would be new family. "I see no problem with it. The only problem I see is that the cown princess is heavy with child and she's being forced to stand out in the heat for a prolonged period of time. That's not very fair."

Kagura was stunned. Her eyebrows shot up and she grazed her belly with her hand. "She may not be that bad," Ai whispered.

"We'll see," she replied.

"I agree," the Inu no Taisho said. "If all is well, how about we take this indoors where it is cooler. I'll have the servants show you all to where you will be staying."

Sesshomaru studied the petite girl trying to see any ill will in her eyes. He saw none. Just innocence and curiosity. A cool breeze blew and carried her scent toward him. It was a mix of cherry blossoms and roses. She was not substantially beautiful. Actually she was quite plain. Her only alluring features were her big brown eyes, but those reminded him of a newborn pup. Furthermore she had no womanly curves. No hips, thighs, or breast. Even if he desired a second wife, what use would she be. She couldn't carry a human child with that body, let alone half inuyokai pups.

The entire time Rin stared back at him. He was fine. So fine. Way better thanthat tentacle thing she dreamed about. Takemaru says demons could be beautiful but he never said they could be so divine. Rin was sure she would not mind having this magnificent creature for a husband. NO being so beautiful could be bad. Koga was a prime example. Only this man, Sesshomaru, was not Koga. He was better.

Her heart beat faster and faster. She began to sweat and her face, neck and chest reddened. Luckily she could blame it on the heat. The Inu no Taisho invited everyone inside. Finally there eye contact was broken when Sesshomaru went to follow his father inside the palace.

"Good work." Rin looked to her side an saw Midoriko smiling at her. "You've already started down the path. It's a long road, but I will be with you."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd BREAK!**

**Whew! That took a long time to write but it is done. I had such a hard time writing this it was ridiculous!**

**Any who, you know what to do.**

**Thnx guys! **


	6. 5 Answers and Plans

Chapter 5: Answers and Plans

Rin's blue skirt to her dress pooled around her. She sat on her knees on the soft ground. As usual white surrounded her and she could see nothing else but the gorgeous woman before her. Midoriko sat across from her in the same fashion with the skirt of her gold dress pooled around her. She smiled gently at Rin.

"Thank you. You had the opportunity to turn away from all of this. You could have gone back home, but you didn't. Now I know I can trust you. Now I know you will be with me."

Rin nodded, gathering the fabric of her dress in her fists while they rested on her legs. "So now you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Yes. I am going to tell you." Rin wanted to scream out in relief in success but decided to keep quiet should the goddess change her mind. "Close your eyes."

Rin gave Midoriko a questioning look. "Close them, count to three and then open them."

Rin obeyed. When she opened her eyes it was pitch black. She looked around but could not see anything. "Goddess?"

_Before the creation of the world there was just heaven. _She heard Midoriko's voice say. _And in heaven is where the gods lived, in the form of galaxies._

Small swirls of lights in numerous pastel colors began to appear around Rin. They looked like stars surrounded by miniature stars.

_The galaxies created the universe. Our galaxy is ruled by Mother Sun. _All the other galaxies faded away as one grew in size before Rin. It zoomed and soon a miniature sun was in front of her, burning brightly and hot.

_Mother Sun was very powerful, but she was very lonely. So she had two children. A son she created from the shadows she cast, and a daughter from the light she burned. They were known as Midoriko and Magatsuhi._

Two figures appeared, one outlined in white light that took the form of a female, one that was lined in shadows that took the form of a male.

_In them Mother Sun gave them the power to create and a planet to put their creations on. Midoriko, being a creature of the light created a world of life with animals, plants, and humans. The sun shined all day and there was constant singing and dancing. _

The two forms then shimmered. The female became maiden holding a flower, and the male formed into a beastly demon with fur, tusks, sharp claws, and red eyes.

_Magatsuhi, being a creature of darkness created a world similar to Midoriko's, only his was consumed by war and death. He created magical creatures, made from animals that battled each other for power. These creatures were called yokai, or demons. Midoriko's world was on the surface of the planet, whereas Magatsuhi's world, known as Havoc was beneath the crust. _

The figures disappeared as a shadowed face with gray hair and glowing red eyes appeared.

_Both worlds' co-existed fine until one day Magatsuhi became jealous of Midoriko's world. He wanted to rule both worlds. He wanted to be the only god, so using his dark magic, he opened the portal between the worlds and together his demons overtook the once peaceful world Midoriko had built. Unable to destroy him, Midoriko used her power to lock him away in a prison of light that he cannot escape, only she has to sit in that prison with him to make sure he never gets out again, leaving the physical world behind._

It was pitch black again, then suddenly it grew lighter and lighter, until Rin recognized Midoriko sitting in front of her again.

"So… what does it all mean?" Rin asked.

"The prison I locked Magatsuhi in I am also locked within it. We are in constant battle to keep the other from escaping."

"But I see you all of the time."

"I am only an apparition. I have no physical body, neither does Magatsuhi… Not yet at least. This is what I need your help for. Magatsuhi has been gaining followers, strengthening his powers so that he can break out of his prison and resume life in the physical world. The only way to do that is to take the body of another."

Rin's eyes widened. "You mean he will try to come back?"

The goddess nodded with a sad expression. "He has been trying to for centuries now, but he's only recently gotten so close. In order to be released from his prison he will need three things, the blood of a purebred innocent, the heart of a dragon, and most importantly, the Jewel of Souls."

"Jewel of Souls?"

"It was created from a combination of both our powers. It has the ability to grant powerful wishes."

"Why would you create something like that?"

"We created it in the beginning so that we could never overpower the other. Understand that the jewel was created by us, but neither one of us can use it. Whoever is in possession of it has the power equivalent to a god."

"Again why would you create that?"

"The Jewel was to be protected always by a combination of human and yokai guardians. They were specially trained from a very young age to care for the jewel, to keep it from being corrupted. Unfortunately when the Divine War broke out, many of the priests and priestesses protecting the jewel were slaughtered and the jewel was lost forever."

Rin took a moment to absorb everything she had just learned. Now she understood why Midoriko waited so long to tell her these things. If everyone knew about the Jewel of Souls she could imagine what a chaotic place the world would be. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find the Jewel and give it to your husband, Sesshomaru. But when he receives the jewel his heart must be pure, or else it will be corrupted."

"Why Sesshomaru?"

"Because I have seen his future, both in light and in darkness; many things are uncertain on his path to being king, but one thing is certain. He will be one of the most powerful yokai to ever walk the planet. It is my hope that with the Jewel he will be able to keep Magatsuhi from leaving his prison."

Rin nodded. It was a lot. Suddenly she felt as if the world were in her hands. Hell the world _was_ sitting in her hands. How would she ever be able to do this?

"Do not worry," Midoriko said. "I will help you as much as I can. As far as the jewel goes, it is my belief that it is still in existence on the earth, because if it had been destroyed I would have felt it. The Priests and priestesses that kept the jewel were not all wiped out. A handful of them survived and escaped with the jewel. They all went on to have children. In their children is the ability to sense whenever the jewel is near… Take this."

The Goddess held out a large hand. With her palms cusped together, Rin extended hers. A long string of black beads attached to a long silver chain dropped into her hands. Rin lifted the weighty necklace, and surveyed the shining round obsidian crystals.

"It's lovely."

"These are sacred beads, used for prayer and purification by the old priests and priestesses. With these you should be able to find any person with blood linked to them. Also, with these beads, I have put some of my power in them. Keep them with you for protection." Rin nodded. "Also Rin, as I have stated before. A god's power is only measured by the prayers we receive. My power over Magatsuhi is slipping because I am not receiving that many prayers. It's like all who once followed me don't care to anymore."

Rin nodded. "I know, and I swear to you, I will bring you followers." Rin clasped the beads in her right hand and held it up to her chest over her heart. "I will send you prayers, I will find the Jewel of Souls, and I will get Sesshomaru to defeat Magatsuhi. I will."

The goddess smiled, and with a rather large hand framed Rin's left cheek with it. "I know, little Rin. I know. That's why I picked you… Right now you have some time before the wedding. Get to know as many people as possible, sort the good from the bad, the loyal from the treacherous. Do not tell anyone of our secret because if anyone should find out the truth, you will be killed…"

Rin swallowed. "I understand."

"I'll let you go now," Midoriko said.

Soon the light was swallowed by darkness and Rin once again plummeted from whatever solid foundation she was sitting on into a tunnel of shadowed nothing until she hit something soft but firm. Rin opened her eyes and the early morning light welcomed her to a new day.

Slowly she sat up, rubbing her neck, to loosen the aching muscles. She looked around her bedroom; it was much larger than the one back home. Her bed was on the ground and had no frame: futon is what they had called it. They were uncomfortable as heck. How anyone slept comfortably on these things, she did not know. Straight ahead there was a fire pit in the center of her room, surrounded by thick gray stones, she assumed was to be a hearth during the winter. To her right was an ample amount of space and a white wall. To the left was a screen door that led out to a small balcony area where a gorgeous view of the gardens below could be seen. Opposite of the wall her futon was posted against was a screen door that led to the second part of her room, her public chambers where she would receive visitors and lounge.

That door slid open as a familiar old woman dressed in traditional Southern maids' clothes entered holding a lavender dress in her arms. She slid the door shut and turned to see Rin grimacing in her bed. "Oh good, ye're already awake. I already picked ye out something to wear."

Rin rolled her shoulders in a last attempt to relax her neck and upper back muscles. "I feel like I slept on a log."

"Aye, my sleep was probably more painful than yours. At least they gave you a bed. I had to sleep on a straw mat!"

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Rin said sheepishly, feeling bad for complaining now. She pulled the covers back to get out of bed wen heavy weight in her lap made her look down. The sacred beads were in her lap. Rin scooped them up quickly and very awkwardly rolled out of bed.

When she was finally on her feet she put the beads around her neck. She stripped of her plain white linen gown and waited for Kaede to pull the dress over her head. When she did Rin stuck her arms through the sleeves. Kaede left and brought in a mirror and leaned it against the wall so that Rin could see herself she got dressed, how she liked it. The lavender gown was loose. It tied at the back of her neck and was backless. In the front however she was fully covered in the light fabric. The sleeves went to her wrist but were loose and had whole cut in the upper arm part. The skirt was straight and flowing.

Kaede quickly put her hair in a thick braid down her back and tied it with a ribbon. "The Queen has requested you meet her for breakfast along with the Second wife and the Crown Princess."

"By myself?"

"Aye. She wishes to discuss wedding details with you."

Rin did not even bother to stifle the sigh she let out. "This will be fun."

"Do not give me that! Ye had the opportunity to go home and be done with this whole mess and ye chose to stay. Now ye must deal with the consequences of yer actions."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I know… I am just … I know nothing of planning weddings and… I don't want it to be all in Western fashion. I do not want to lose myself here."

"That will not happen, Child. Put on yer shoes so we can go."

Rin obediently slid her feet in the flat slippers Kaede had brought in. When they walked into her public chambers, where all of her belongings were being held she was grateful to see all of her friends sitting at a table eating breakfast together. They saw her enter and greeted her cheerfully. Kagome who was sitting on a couch stood up and walked over to her.

The taller blue eyed beauty wore a dress that matched her eyes. It was held up by two straps and a sash around the waist provided definition in the dress from her bust to the flowing skirt. Her wild hair was pulled back in a braid similar to Rin's. Behind her Yuka followed, who was wearing a dress similar to the one Rin arrived in, in a rose color. Only on her curvy body the dress was much more risqué.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"You both are coming with me?"

"Of course we are," Yuka said placing her hands on her hips. "We're not sending you into a lion's den alone. Besides they want to discuss wedding plans, which is something that is done with both the bride and her mother."

"And since your mother is not here," Kagome went on. "We decided to step in."

"Both of you?"

Both girls' nodded, blue eyes filled with determination. It was Ayumi who spoke out from her seat this time. "They spent the last thirty minutes arguing over who would go with you. Kagome said it should be her because she's your cousin and knows you best."

Then Eri spoke, "Yuka said it should be her because she would be your sister in just a few months and her mother and your mother were very close friends anyway. That's when Kaede told them both to be quiet and make a decision before she came back out with you because you were leaving regardless of who goes."

"And now we are both going!" Yuka cheered.

Rin smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Come, before we are late!" Kaede hissed, urging all three girls toward the exit.

The door slid open and a tall red haired girl with sparkling green eyes, pointed ears, and clawed hands smiled pleasantly at them, exposing her fangs. With her hands clasped in front of her she bowed at them from the waist. "Good morning, your highness. My name is Ayame, handmaid to the Queen. I will be escorting you to her chambers."

With that the girl straightened and walked down the hall. Rin followed quietly with Kagome to her left, Yuka to her right, and Kaede following behind the three of them. They were walking for some time and exited the building they were in, crossed the a path in the gardens to a building opposite of the one Rin was staying in, up several flights of stairs until they reached a large screen door that had a finely painted portrait of a large white dog with silver eyes and a purple crescent moon on its forehead.

The guards outside the door stood at attention. The one on the left in a loud voice called out, "Now entering the Queen's chambers, her highness, the Princess Rin of the Southern Island, and a party of three."

With that Ayame slid the screen back so that they could enter. Taking a deep breath and stealing her nerves, as best she could, she lifted her chin and put on her best smile. She entered the room smiling confidently. Immediately she saw the Queen. It was the first time she had seen her up close and in such close proximity, without the company of her father, her brother, the King of the West and several guards.

She was breathtaking. She was dressed in lavender, like Rin, only far more covered up in her rich silk kimonos. Her hair was in many intricate braids all held in place by several silver barrettes, combs, and pins. She seemed unreal she was so beautiful. Though her face was passive, it held a pleasant expression.

Standing behind her were two dark haired women. The one of the right was Lady Izayoi, the Inu no Taisho's second wife, a human. She smiled warmly at Rin, almost welcoming. Rin could see her swollen abdomen in her light blue kimono she wore. The other was the Crown Princess Kagura, Sesshomaru's first wife. She stared at the ground, not even making eye contact with Rin, and her face was tense.

Taking a silent breath Rin brightened her smile and curtsied politely. "Good morning your majesty, your highness, your ladyship. It is finally nice to meet you on more intimate terms." Rin straitened. "Allow me to introduce my cousin, Kagome, and my sister-in-law to-be, Yuka." Both young women bowed. "They are acting as my mother since she could not be here."

Inukimi spoke in her usual smooth, honey like voice. "It is very nice to meet you all, come have a seat so that we may get down to business. Ayame, tell the servants to bring in the food."

They all had a seat at a long table. Inukimi sat on the end with Rin on her right and Kagura to her left. Beside Kagura was Izayoi. Beside Rin were first Kagome and then Yuka. Kaede stood by at the wall by the door facing Rin with a seemingly bored expression. The food was brought out immediately and after a few moments of silence, conversation began.

"So, Lady Yuka," Izayoi began, "Aren't you cold with your arms and back exposed in such a way?" Rin could tell she was curious.

Yuka smiled pleasantly. "The climate down South is much more forgiving. This is how women in the south dress."

"Well hopefully, Princess Rin will grow accustomed to how women in the West dress."

"I will dress according to the weather," Rin answered sounding confident. "But I will not sacrifice the ways of my culture for another."

There was a long silence. "Understood." Izayoi finally said.

Just when the silence became unbearable and the tension in the room was almost too thick to breathe the air, servants came and took their dishes.

Kagome spoke up first. "About the wedding plans. In the South we have very traditional ceremonies. We are very superstitious and want all things to be done a certain way or else it spells ruin for the marriage."

"I am actually quite familiar with customs from the South," Izayoi said calmly. "What we wanted to do was to find the most critical things in each cultures ceremonies, what is alike, what is different and find the best way to blend the two…

Slowly her words were no more than the muffled whispers of someone in another room. Rin was not listening. How could she when her future husband's pregnant wife sat across from her and refused to even acknowledge her. What's more, the beads around her neck were sending vibrations through her body. They weren't doing that before. What did it mean? Was someone in this room a descendant of the old priest and priestesses? She looked at the three unfamiliar women and scanned them warily while sucking on her bottom lip.

"… then of course there is the chaining."

"No chaining!" Rin all but screamed, startling not only everyone around her, but herself. Then Kagura did look up at her frowning.

Rin not know what to say. The chaining was such an important part of a wedding. It symbolized the union of the marriage, but she did not want it.

"No chaining? Are you sure, Rin? Yuka asked.

Rin nodded. "I would rather perform the Western custom."

"What is chaining, if I may ask?" Everyone turned to look at Kagura. It was the first time she had spoken.

Kagome answered. "It's when a man places a small chain around the bride's waist, and the bride placing it around the man's neck. It symbolizes how they are chained to each other, like a slave would be chained to its master. It's Southern tradition."

"What is the Western custom?" Rin asked.

"A small exchanging of vows, followed by a kiss." Kagura answered. "Perhaps the Southern custom would be more appropriate."

Rin and Kagura looked each other steadily in the eye. Friend or foe? That's what Rin was trying to decipher. She did not want to be chained to a man who may not even like her. She wanted to wait until she gained his favor, that way the marriage would not be official for her, but… a kiss? Could she perform such an intimate act?

"Both," Inukimi said. "They will exchange vows, and instead of a sealing kiss, they will to the chains." With that the decision seemed to be made. The Queen went on. "Now, about your dress. I was told by your maid that the one you had picked out something was wrong with it?"

Rin looked away from Kagura to her future Mother-in-law and nodded. "I will need a new one."

"Very well, we have a very talented seamstress that will have your dress ready in just four days. I will send her to your room later on in the afternoon to take down your measurements and any other requirements you may have." After that they sorted out the fine details as for as the wedding date and who would all be in attendance. After only maybe an hour more they were dismissed.

When they returned to Rin's room Eri and Ayumi were excited to see them return. "Rin we have something to show you!" Eri cheered.

The two girls dragged the princess to the screen to her private chamber. Ayumi slid it back and ran inside before them. When Rin stepped in followed by all the others. She looked around and her jaw dropped.

"Tadah!"

Everything she had packed from her old room was now laid out in perfect position. It almost looked like her old room, bar the futon and the fire pit sitting in the middle of the room. Other than that all of the old tapestries that hung on the walls, the fur rug in front of her bed, the covers and pillows that adorned her bed, even her tall closet sat against the wall next to her mirror, just how it was back at home. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, girls…" She wiped her tears away and smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you."

They all rushed forward and hugged her. "So how did it go?" Eri asked when they all pulled back.

"I think I went well," Yuka said going back into the public room and siting on the couch. "The wedding will be in eight days. A seamstress should be coming soon to take in her measurements for her dress."

"We should celebrate!" Ayumi said, as they all trailed back into the other room. "This will be out last time all together like this. We need to have as much fun as possible together."

"Yes, we should all sleep together while we are here, at least up until the wedding… obviously." Eri added.

Rin smiled. She liked the idea but she could not shake the feeling that she should be doing something else. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her friend but… she also knew she had a job to do. Her beads were still throbbing around her neck. She had to get ready to get married to one of the most powerful yokai in the world and somehow win his favor. She had a lot to do, but not much time. How would she balance it all?

* * *

**I do hope this answered some questions. Please be sure to review. I love interacting with you guys so tell me what you thin. Mostly because this next chapter is going to be hard to get out.**

**Byeeeeee!**


	7. 6 All Things will Be Set in Motion

Chapter 6: All Things Will Be Set in Motion

Kagura beamed as she saw the small carriage approaching in the horizon. It was being pulled by two flying oxen. Atop it were a few trunks that belonged to her brother. Kagura had been waiting in excruciating excitement for the day that Byakuya would return from his studies. When Sesshomaru offered him a seat on scholar's council he did not hesitate to take the job, so now he would be living in the palace, until he of course acquires his own home.

The oxen landed on the stone landing, followed bhy the carriage that fell with a hard thump. Servants ran forward to open the carriage door and retrieve his belongings. Kagura cast a happy look toward Yura who stood behind her looking just as excited. When she looked back he was stepping out of the carriage.

The yokai youth looked just like his twin sister, beautiful face, with red eyes red lips, and long glossy ebony locks pulled back into a thick plait down his back to his knees. His shoulders were broader and his face seemed more chiseled and masculine. He was dressed simply in black boots and hakama pants. With a black kimono and a deep violet haori tied with a black sash.

He ran up to them with a broad smile and gathered her in his arms for a firm but gentle hug. "My beautiful sister! You look radiant. Pregnancy becomes you."

Kagura hugged him back smiling. "Thank you." She inhaled. He smiled like sweet spices. She missed how good he smelled. "You look good. You've gotten bigger."

"Yes. The college I was at was located in the middle of the Western Woods, so there was nothing to do except study and then physical training." He released Kagura and then caught sight of Yura. He opened his arms to her. "Yura! How are you?"

She went forward to hug her half-brother. "I am good."

"Great. This will be just like old times, just the three of us." He pulled Kagura in so he could hug all three of them.

There was a harsh throat clearing from behind them. There stood Jaken, scowling at them standing beside Sesshomaru who looked indifferent. They all stepped away from each other and Byakuya stepped forward and respectively bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Your highness, I would like to thank you for allowing me this opportunity, and entry into your home."

"Do not disappoint me," was all Sesshomaru said. Kagura sent him a warning glare, which he received and understood. "Jaken, show Master Byakuya to his quarters. I have business elsewhere. I will see you all at dinner."

With that Sesshomaru dismissed himself from the group. Byakuya slowly turned to face his sisters with a raised eyebrow. "He hasn't changed."

"Would you have him any other way?" Kagura asked with her hands on her hips and a cheeky smile.

Byakuya playfully grinned back at her. "Well… I'll just keep my mouth shut. After all he is my new employer."

Kagura nodded and then giggled. She grabbed his arm and gently pulled it. "Come you must see Ai, she will be delighted to see you."

"First I must show Master Byakuya to his chambers," Jaken interjected sharply.

"Later. Right now I wish to spend time with my brother. Have the servants take his belongings to his rooms. He'll be joining me for lunch right now."

Kagura did not wait for a response. She walked off with Byakuya and Yura in tow. Once beneath the shaded cloistered walk space Kagura looked back at Byakuya before grabbing his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I am so happy you're here. It's like this whole part of me has been restored."

Byakuya smiled and placed his available hand on her cheek. "I told you I would come back to you. We are two of the same, we can't possibly leave each other."

There was a short break. "Have you sent word to father?"

He sighed deeply. "Not yet. I was not sure if I wanted to do that just yet. I know he's going to want to talk to me, and I am nowhere near prepared for the conversation he wants to have."

They stopped in front of a stone entry way to the castle. Kagura stood straight up releasing his arm. "I understand. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I actually am eager to see my niece."

Kagura smiled. "Come."

He followed her into the palace. He noticed how bright everything was on the inside, stone pillars like ivory, marble floors, white stone walls with silver and gold trim. It smelled wonderfully of sweet nectars and flowers. They walked down a long hallway that ended with another archway that went outside. A large square space with low cut green grass framed by ivory pillars. Standing in the center were two fighters, one clearly female based on her dainty stature. She was dressed in all white her hakama pants fit her tightly and her kimono was tucked inside them, and she wore no shoes. Her long silver mane was in a ponytail at the back of her head with a red ribbon.

The elegance of the features on her face made her look delicate, but the hard look in her eyes made her fierce. Her full pink lips were curved into a calm smile, while her honey hued eyes were narrowed dangerously. Her stance was ready to attack with a long sword held behind her, ready to be used.

The other fighter was clearly male. He dressed just like the female but his hair was much shorter and his white dog ears sat on top of his head. He also had a fluffy white tail coiled at his backside. His skin was a sandy complexion and a single fang poked from underneath his bottom lip, adding to his youthful appearance. His sword was in front of him, and he was crouched down low. Though the boy was clearly hanyo, they looked close in age and similar in resemblance.

After they stared each other down for a few minutes the girl made the first move, lunging at the boy swinging her sword down. The boy dodged her attack. Then the next one and the one aafter that. That girl leaped high into the air and broght her swords down almost on the boys head, but he used his sword to block it just in time.

"Stop!" A stern voice beside them called out.

Both fighters immediately stopped and looked to their instructor. The Inu no Taisho stepped forward. "That's enough for today. Misho, you need to stop running, you're not going to be able to duck and dodge every blow. Sometimes you are going to need to fight back."

The young hanyo nodded once. The King stared down his youngest son with a look no one could quite place before looking to his granddaughter. "Ai, you did better today. Keep improving your skills."

Ai bowed respectively. Misho looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "May I be dismissed?" He asked.

Ino no Taisho nodded. "Very well."

Misho walked away, stopping in front of Kagura to bow, and then left the court. Ai saw her mother and smiled broadly walking over to her. "Good afternoon, Mother." She looked to Byakuya and frowned for a moment. Then her eyes widened with recognition.

"Uncle!" She ran over, faster than they could all see and hugged Byakuya tightly, knocking the air from his body.

"Mph! Glad you remember me."

"What are you doing here? Are you done studying at the college? Are you going to stay here with us?"

"Ai, not so many questions at once." Kagura told her over ecxited daughter.

"Yes, I am finished with school. Your Father has appointed me to be one of his councilmen. So yeas I will be staying. At least until I am able to get my own home in the city."

"No just stay here. We have plenty of room here!"

Inu no Taisho approached them from behind Ai. Kagura gently grabbed her daughters arm, moving her out of the way so Byakuya could greet the King. She knew the Inu no Taisho did not favor her clan, and specifically did not trust anyone with the Onigumo name. even after being married and mated to his eldest son and heir she could tell he still had reservations about her. Being that Byakuya has been away for so long he would be starting at the bottom of the hill when it came to the King.

Byakuya bowed very low in front of the King. "Your Majesty. It is an honor to be in your presence. Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"The decision was not mine. It was my son's and his mates." Inu no Taisho answered bluntly.

Kagura saw Byakuya's jaw tense. She opened her mouth to address the king in a more pleasant manner when she was cut off by a squawking behind her.

"Excuse me your Majesty and your highness, but Prince Sesshomaru has moved up the meeting with the Southern Rulers. I have come to humbly escort his Majesty to the council room."

Inu no Taisho nodded. "Thank you, Jaken." He looked to Byakuya. "I suppose as the Crown Prince's newest councilmen you should come as well."

Byakuya nodded. He bowed to his sister, then his niece, then he waited for the Inu no taisho to walk away following after him. He looked back at Kagura giving him an encouraging smile.

Kagura turned and found her daughter starin at her. She took her chin in her hand and tilted her face up to axamine her face. "Go bathe and get dressed. While the men are in that meeting I am sure the Lady Mother will want all us ladies to get together."

Kagura walked back down the hallway, heading towards the opposite castle wing. "Probably just to talk about that stupid wedding," Ai grumbled.

"None of that today, Ai." Kagura warned.

"I'm just saying why can't they get married and have it be done already? Why does it have to be this huge specatacle?"

"Because, your father is marryin a princess, and princesses always get a spectacle. I'm sure you're wedding will be the same." Ai snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Kagura.

"Nothing. I'm going to get cleaned up." Ai ran ahead and disappeared down the corridor leading to her chambers.

Kagura shared a look annoyance with Yura. "I can't wait to have this pup!" She grumbled.

Yura nodded. Once they were back in Kagura's rooms, she quickly changed into a lighter kimono that allowed her more room to move. Kagura lay on her bed and sighed. "I'm going to take a nap."

Yura nodded as she gathered her discarded clothing. "All right. I'll just leave you then." She walked back over to the door and slid it open.

"Stay away from Inuyasha."

Yura looked back at her sister whose eyes were already closed. "I will."

"I mean it, Yura."

"I know. Get some rest." She left the room and slid the door shut. As she left the chambers she quickly found another maid to hand Kagura's laundry to and ran away.

It took her no time to get to her room in the servants quarters. She quickly took off her servants clothing and changed into a simple green yukata and combed out her hair. As she exited her room she made sure she took her time as she made her way toward her destination. She was relieved to see that no guards were standing outside the door, not that she expected any, but she could never be too sure. As swiftly as she could she ran inside the room quietly sliding the door shut.

When she turned she saw that the public chambers were empty, but the screen to the private chamber was wide open. Yura took very light steps up to the doorway and peaked her head in. Laying shirtless on his futon was her favorite hanyo prince fast asleep. She bit her bottom lip as she tiptoed into the room, trying her best not to make a sound.

She made it two steps before he sat up and stared at her for a long time. "Close the door," he ordered in a low calm voice.

Yura obeyed before she quickly walked the rest of the way and sat down beside him. He looked down at his lap with tired eyes. Yura reached up and stroked one velvety ear. It twitched and he purred in response. "You look upset." She said, prompting him to open up to her. Instead he said nothing.

Not wanting to spend what little time they had together with him in one of his moods, she crawled in front of him and gripped his face in her hands. "Misho…"

The young hanyo prince looked at her. "It's nothing I just… There's a lot going on right now and it's hard to find a moment of peace." Yura nodded but did not speak. "I feel like… I feel like my father is disappointed in me, because I am not like my brothers."

Yura frowned. She got more comfortable on the bed. "Why do you say that?"

"He looks at me different. Whenever he even talks about Sesshomaru or Inuyasha his eyes light up with pride. Sesshomaru is smart and strong, the perfect heir. Even Inuyasha is surprisingly strong for a hanyo, and he's a great fighter. Then there's me. I'm not that strong, or a good fighter. I'm not that smart."

"That's not true. You are so smart. You are smarter than a lot of people I know!" Misho snorted. "It's true. You may not read a lot of books but you have common sense. Besides whats the point in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being so smart or so stron when they act the way that they do. No one really likes them that much. You're the people's favorite."

Misho snorted again. "Sure."

"It's true. Whenever you go out, people follow you. Everyone wants to be your friend."

"Because I'm the prince. If it weren't for my title I would be jus another useless halfbreed."

Yura sighed in frustration jumping to her feet crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't say that! What's so wrong with being hanyo?! You should be happy!"

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because! There are so many of us who thought being hanyo was a curse, people like you, Inuyasha, even Kagura, are an inspiration to all other half demon's out there. You make us proud!"

Misho studied her face for a moment then let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to spend our time like this." He reached for her hand and pulled her back down in front of him. She landed on her knees.

"Not really," she grumbled.

"What would you like to do?" He asked kissing the back of her hand.

"Well," she began slowly, with a mischievous grin on her face. "Your father and brother are in a meeting, Kagura's taking a nap, which gives us quite a bit of time."

He smiled back at her. "That does give us quite a bit of time." He pulled her to him, and captured her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru was so bored. He was ready to tear the Southern King's head off and force feed it to his bratty son, Takemaru. He hated doing dealings with humans, they were so stubborn for no reason. Just saying no to be more difficult and not let the yokai have their way. A very fair contract had been written out for both parties to sign, but Ryukotsu would not sign. He said that he did not agree with any of the terms.

"What exactly displeases you, your majesty," Sesshomaru asked with a deadpan tone.

Ryukotsu's face was red with anger. "Everything! I've already agreed to allow you to trade within our borders, I have given you territories in the South, but you still want more!"

"We are simply asking for any trading the South does within the West gets taxed by the West. How is that unfair?" Sesshomaru growled.

He was growing impatient. He was very ready to just end the entire thing and tell these ningen nuisances to leave and take their bride child with them. He cast a glance at his father who was stoic as ever. He could tell his patience with the ningen King was about done as well. Sesshomaru looked at the Prince who sat opposite to him. He looked just as bored and irritated as Sesshomaru felt.

"Ryukotsu,"the Inu no Taisho began, "what else would you like?"

"I want you to sell us your weapons."

"Break tie with the East," the Inu no Taisho calmly said.

"We have been allies with the East far longer than we have even been corresponding with the West. We can't just break ties with them."

"The East is our biggest adisary right now. We cannot sell you weapons knowing that you are in allegiance with them."

"Then you should just trust us."

"Unfortunately Southerners aren't known for their loyalty nor their honor."

With that the aggravated king jumped to his feet. "I have had enough of this. Takemaru,, see if you can negotiate with these bafoons! If not then we will just leave." With that the king of the South left.

Sesshomaru and the Inuno Taisho stared down the young Prince, though he clearly was not intimidated.

"Miroku," Takemaru gently called.

His violet eyed assistant sat beside him and pulled out papyrus and a quill with ink. He opened the ink jar and dipped his quill in it.

"Let's write new contract gentlemen." The young prince began. "First off, The Western Kingdom may trade within the Southern Kingdoms territories as long as they have been liscenced to seel within the South. Southern traders paying an additional tax when trading in the West is fine, so long as they are properly licensed as well. Now about weapons."

"We cannot sell you our weapons when you are still tied to the East."

"We have a long standing contract with the East. We cannot just cut off ties. It's their metal that makes most of our armies' armor. Also if it weren't for their fresh produce being delivered during our dry season the South would have surely perished. We owe them. However we could really use the Wests weaponry to aid us, seeing that we have no ways to build strong weapons of our own. How about if the South were to set up an alliance between you in the East?"

Sesshomaru looked towards his father who nodded, then turned back to Takemaru, "Very well."

Takemaru nodded, "Also there is one other thing. The Princess Rin, she needs to be given a title. One that says more than second wife to the crown prince."

The Inu no Taisho leaned forward. "What would you like her title to be?"

"I know the West holds several territories outside of the continent, for example, the Sapphire Isles. Who do you have governing those places?"

"Some nobleman. Why?" Inu no Taisho asked, narrowing his gaze on the human prince.

"Give those territories to Rin and any offspring she may have."

"Why the Sapphire Isles?" Sesshomaru asked pure;y out of curiosity.

"They're close to the South, and should she ever have to leave this place, she will have her own lands to rule and be protected in."

"Very well." Inu no taisho said with finality. He looked at Sesshomaru. "Think of it as a wedding gift."

Sesshomaru did his best not to roll his eyes. "Byakuya, write out the new terms to the new contract please," Sesshomaru genty ordered.

When the contracts were finished written oout each man signeed both copies. Takemaru told the yokai King and prince that he would get his father to sign the contract with no problem before leaving.

Sesshomaru stood and waited for his father before exiting the room. "That took long enough."

"That Ryukotsu is a fool. Lucky for the South their Crown Prince has better sense." Inu no Taisho stated.

Sesshomaru spoke apatheitically. "I am going to see my wife."

Inu no Taisho snickered. "Which one?" Sesshomaru did not amuse him with a response. He walked away not even looking back at his father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku stared at the vile of poison in his hand before handing it over to Hiten. "Make sure who ever you task with this makes sure that she drinks all of it. It is crucial that this be done correctly or else all of our plans will be pushed back."

The thunder brothers nodded. The Crown Princess' wedding was tomorrow, as was the beginning of his plans. He had all of his players in position, he just needed to makes sure his first domino was in perfect placing to be knocked over. He had been very patient and careful all this time and was ready to put his plans in motion.

"Don't worry, I know how to make sure she gets it," Hiten answered him.

"Good. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow. Be ready for anything."

They both nodded before exiting the room."

"Tomorrow all things will be set in motion," he whispered to himself. A shiver of excitement ran up his back from what's to come. "Tomorrow I will destroy the House of the Inuyokai."

* * *

**Sorry :'( I know it has been sooooo lon and I am truly sorry but writing this stuff is hard sometimes LOL! I never know what to do next! I know this chapter seems kind of random but everything will make sense soon. Anyways are you all excited about the big wedding, hope so because I'll have the chapter done in just a few more days.**

**Also I'm sure you noticed that i changed the rating to M. I told ya I may do that. I did it because I was thinking about the near future and there are going to be a lot of fights and some more violent than others and I just wanted to be on the safe side.**

**Tell me what ya'll think!**


	8. 7 Wedding Day

Chapter 7: Wedding Day

Kagome's eyes gently fluttered open just as a pair of soft lips grazed her left cheek. She turned her head and smiled when she saw her husband leaning over her. Scars covered his chest, arms, and back from different battles he was wounded in. Kagome placed a hand of his cheek. The coarseness of the stubble growing back on his face, compared to her soft palm was one she found comforting. She stared into his dark eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning already?"

Hojo nodded. "Pretty soon we'll be going home."

Kagome sighed. "Yes. And we will be leaving poor Rin here."

Hojo put a finger on her lips. "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Kagome asked, turning on her side to face him completely. "Rin is going to be here all alone and there's nothing I can do about it." There was a short silence, and Kagome pressed her lips together and frowned.

"I know that face. What is it?" Hojo asked, rolling on his back, placing his hands behind his head.

Kagome smiled a little and leaned over, placing her head in her hand while her elbow supported her arm. "I was thinking last night. Would you let me visit her hear?"

"Alone? No. You would have to be attended by several guards and someone else, like me, or Takemaru."

"But –"

Hojo cut her off. "Kagome I said no. Maybe we can talk about it later but not right now."

Kagome nodded, keeping silent. After four years of marriage she had learned that when Hojo said he was done, he was done. She laid back down on the futon and stared up at the ceiling. That was when Hojo rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She scooted into him so that their faces were right next to each other.

"You know, it would be very nice to return home with news of a child."

Kagome smiled. On the surface it looked happy but it wasn't. Whenever the subject of children came up Kagome always had to fight back her anxieties. After four years of marriage and six miscarriages, she was beginning to think she could not have children. Though Hojo has never gotten angry with her or blamed her for any of them, she could not help but feel his kindness towards her was running out. Every man wanted a son to carry on his legacy, and especially men at Hojo's age in his profession. Death could come at any time. Luckily these were times of peace, but Kagome knew he would have to go and fight again. It was only a matter of time.

"I think it would be nice…"

He frowned and kissed her on the forehead. "Just nice?"

She sighed. "I just… I have taught myself not to get my hopes up. That's all."

Hojo sat up, pulling Kagome with him. They faced each other, though Kagome's eyes were downcast. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap. Hojo placed his large hand over her smaller ones. "Kagome look at me." Slowly she raised her eyes to him. "We will have a child, even if it is only one, we will have a son or a daughter of our own."

"And what if we don't? The entire purpose of being a wife is to produce children. I cannot seem to do that…" The end of her sentence was lost as her throat constricted with sadness. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Hojo placed his lips against hers and shushed her, cupping her head in his hands. "Do not say those things. Do not even worry about having children." He gently pushed her down on the bed and shifted so that he was between her legs. "Just lay down, relax, and let me take care of you."

Kagome smiled up at his face. He was not the most attractive man, but he was not ugly by any means. When they married it was after only three months of knowing each other. Her mother and grandfather were quick to marry her off but she was not entirely sure why. Luckily Hojo was kind, and that's all she could really ask for.

He leaned down and began kissing her neck gently. When he came back up there was a spark in his eye that was not there before. She shyly blushed and looked away from him when she thought of the last time they made love. Hojo was a little rougher and it set her on edge in all the right ways. A shiver of excitement ran through her. She looked back at him.

He leaned down and captured her lips. Their slow sensual kiss turned to one more urgent and needy. Hojo managed to slide his pants off and push Kagome's night gown up. Just as he positioned himself to enter her, a loud knock on the door to their guest room interrupted them. They both froze but did not speak. This has happened many times before and they learned that if they just did not respond the person would usually go away.

"Kagome, I know you're awake! We need to go get ready and help Rin!" Yuka yelled.

With a defeated sigh Hojo collapsed onto the futon face down. Giggling, Kagome kissed him on the neck by his ear and then whispered, "Tonight I'll make it up to you."

"You better," he muttered.

Kagome only giggled and put a robe on over her dress before going to answer the door. "I need to get dressed," she told her old friend.

"I'll wait for you."

Kagome nodded and closed the door again. She made quick work of washing up and getting dressed. They had to get to Rin soon. More than likely her little cousin was in a fit of depression. Most brides under these circumstances would be. Poor little Rin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin sat up on the uncomfortable futon and stared into the darkness. Small slivers of light cut through the room from the tiny gaps in the curtains. Incense burned filling the room with a strong honey spice scent, meant to calm her nerves, but only adding to her anxiety. She would be married in a few hours.

She had always imagined her wedding day to be a joyful one. She would be surrounded by her closest friends and family, her loving citizens would chant her name like a song, and most of all she would be married to some handsome lord that she loved. While she was surounded by friends and family, by the grace of the goddess, she was in a foreign land, so she did get hear her name being chanted, and although her husband to be was handsome, she did not love him, and she was sure he did not even like her. Since her arrival not once had they spent any time together.

On a heavy sigh she fell back against the several pillows she had brought over from the south. She swallowed with a tight throat as her eyes burned only for tears to spring forth. On a shaky breath she let out a weak sob.

_I don't want to do this_, she thought. _ I don't want to get married. I just want to go home._

She cried, feeling sorry for herself, but then the sacred beads around her neck began to pulsate lightly. In that moment she was reminded of why she had to do this. She remembered why it was so important.

"This is bigger than me," she whispered to herself. She reached up and squeezed the beads in her right hand. "This is bigger than me."

After a moment of lying there she rolled onto the floor and stood up clumsily. She walked over to the curtained windows and opened the drapes, tying them back. Light filled the blackened room and immediately things looked way better. At the balcony doors she opened both of them and walked outside. The early morning air was warm, but not hot. The climate in the West was much nicer than the South she had to admit. Normally by midmorning she would be sweating profusely.

In the gardens below she saw the palace servants working abnormally fast tending to the fine garden down below. A cool gust of wind carried the lovely scent of several flowers to her and she inhaled happily. Something tickled her nose and she let out a quiet sneeze. All of the servants looked up at her. She smiled and waved and they all went back to their work, not even acknowledging her.

There was a swift knock on the doorframe before it slid open. Kaede entered fully dressed in her servant's robes. "Oh good, you're already up. She's already up!" Kaede yelled behind her. When she entered she was followed by two girls wearing lilac kimonos the clothes of servant women in the palace. They carried in an empty tub and set it down.

They were identical in looks, though one wore pigtails and the other a simple ponytail at the back of her head. Both of them had heart shaped faces, light brown eyes, dark brown hair, fair skin, and small pink lips under a pixie like nose. With there arms folded neatly in front of them. They seemed human, even their ears were round.

"Your highness," Kaede began formally "may I introduce Kocho and Asuka. Her majesty, the Queen has selected them to be your new handmaids while you're here."

Rin moved forward until she stood directly in front of them. "Which of you is Kocho?"

"I am, your highness." The one with the ponytail said bowing.

Rin nodded and looked to Asuka, "So that would make you Asuka?"

"Yes, your highness." She bowed as well.

"Are you human?" Rin asked curiously.

Asuka answered. "No, we are not human, though we appear to be."

Rin nodded, dismissing them. They began bringing in urns filled with steaming water and pouring it into the tub. While they did that Kaede went over to Rin.

"After you bathe the girls will be coming to tend to your hair and makeup. I believe Yuka has the dress. I think you'll like this one a lot more." Rin nodded, looking past Kaede to the corner of her room. Suddenly she felt the old women's wrinkled soft hands gently grip hers. She looked into those aged brown eyes that were creased with worry. "Are you all right child?"

Rin nodded. "I just… I am just ready to get the day done with."

Kaede nodded. "I understand. Well remember, it may not have been what you had in mind but it is still your wedding day. Try to enjoy it somewhat."

Rin nodded. "I will try."

"Good." Kaede patted her on the hand. "Now I'll be back. I'm going to check on the arrangement of things. I'll be back." The old woman left Rin alone with her new maidservants.

Kaede had lived a long time and had served the royal family all her life. As a child she was the first late Queen's playmate, and later maid-of-honor. After a failed marriage and realizing that she was indeed barren, she went back to serving the queen, only this time as a caretaker for the now king, Ryukatsu. When Ryukatsu married the second late Queen, she became the caretaker of Prince Takemaru up until he was ten by then Princess Rin had been born and she had been by her side since.

It would be a great honor to live long enough to see any offspring Rin may have, but this marriage to the demon prince of the west may make that impossible. Due to his treatment of Rin, or lack of treatment, considering her ignores her. Other than the day they met he has not spoken a word to the poor girl. Although Rin had to leave everything behind in the South Kaede had asked the King to talk to the Inu no Taisho about letting Kaede stay behind, not that she had any intention of leaving otherwise. She would never leave Rin in this place alone.

As she entered the grand ballroom a pleasant smile spread across her face. She could not help it, the space looked so beautiful. Every pillar decorated with flowers, the center isle was lined with white lilies and lavender flower petals. There were pillows for guest to be seated on. Keade snorted as she thought about how uncomfortable all of the patrons from the South were going to be. At the dais two pillows sat for the bride and the groom.

"Lovely isn't it?" A raspy low voice said in her ear. Keade jumped putting her hand over her heart as she turned to face who stood behind her. Behind her was the second son of the Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha.

"Ye about gave me a heart attack," Kaede replied very informally.

Inuyasha stared at her blinking for a moment smirking. "Sorry old hag, forgot how weak humans were."

Kaede's jaw dropped "Old hag?! Why I ought to show you! Ye are probably as old as me!"

"And I look better too."

"Yes, thanks to your yokai blood."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You called me a yokai."

"So?"

"I'm a hanyo. There's a difference."

Kaede crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it matter?"

His eyes lowered and he looked somber. "To some." He whispered so low her old ears almost did not hear it.

Kaede nodded. "I think I understand."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh really? You understand?"

"Well maybe not me, but I think I know someone who may understand what you feel like. The princess Rin does not have many friends here and after everyone leaves she may not have any. It would be nice if you would talk to her."

"You want us to braid each other's hair and talk about all of the handsome noblemen?" He asked sarcastically.

"If that's what ye like, then yes." She answered lightly. Inuyasha scowled at her. Kaede narrowed her gaze at him and leaned in very close to him. His eyes widened, clearly making him very uncomfortable. "I see you Prince Inuyasha. I know who you are, and I know what you are capable of. Stick close to Rin. She will need a friend like you, and you will need a friend like her."

With that the woman walked away leaving the hanyo prince alone. Perplexed Inuyasha stared after. Once she was gone he shook it off. "Crazy old hag."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all wore the same gold dresses. The backs were covered and it was a halter with a metal ring round the knecks. A metal belt was buckled high on the waist. Kagome's dress was different because she was already married, she acted as the brides mother who, in Southern culture gave the bride to her new husband. Kagome's dress had an off shoulder oval cut at the top and draped down loosely. Over her torso was a gold and silver embroidered corset that gave her shape.

They had finished Rin's hair and makeup and had just finished dressing her. Rin was standing in front of the mirror but Eri's hands were covering her eyes. "I would just like to say that I put a lot of effort into this dress," Yuka stated. "The seamstress here had no idea the style of Southern dresses for women. I literally had to go through this with her step by step. And in the end I think it's magnificent."

Rin nodded. "Great. Let me see it."

Eri moved her hands and rin gasped. "oh my…"

She looked regal in her wedding gown. The sleaves were made of a blush lace that fitted her arms to the wrist. It had a fitted blush corset top covered in lace and heavily embroidered with gold beading forming swirls and flowers. At the end of the corset the heavy blush colored skirt was silk under lace. Her bouncing curls hung from the gold coronet that held her embroidered lace veil in place as it hung to her elbows.

"What do you think?" Eri asked.

"It's… I'm… beautiful." Rin whispered.

Yuka smiled. "Very."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," rin called.

Kocho entered the room and bowed. "Your highness, the ceremony will be starting soon."

Rin nodded. "I suppose we should be on our way then."

Kagome came over and hugged Rin warmly. "Don't be scared." She whispered.

Just then the beads that she had stuffed into her dress when no kne was looking starting throbbing like crazy and getting warmer.

_Is Kagome setting them off?_

Rin remembered all the times the beads went off, everytime either her cousin was nearby or right beside her.

_Could Kagome be a descendent of the old priests and priestesses?_

"Rin?"

Rin shook herself out of her reverie and noticed everyone was waiting on her. She took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to get married and embark on her life's journey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The banquet hall was filled. On the left side were all of the nobles of the court, plus close friends and kin folk to the groom. On the right side was all human, the subjects and family of the bride. It was not the first wedding held in the hall binding a yokai and a human, but it was the first wedding done mostly in Southern tradition.

Sesshomaru stood stoicly at the altar, facing the crowd. Several times his eyes met with Kagura's. She sat in the front between his father and their daughter. She looked radiant. She wore a white kimono with violet flowers on it. Her hair was up in a tight bun on top of her head. She glowed with the life that was steadily growing within her womb. She smiled encouragingly at him. He stared at her with soft eyes, his way of returning the gesture. Beside him on a tier downwas Inukimi, dressed in a peach silk kimono with white trim, looking as regal as ever. She looked up at him with reserve.

As was Southern tradition, the bride's mother, would pass her onto the groom's mother. A symbol of the joining of two families, and it was the grooms mother who would pass the bride on to him.

Everyone's attention was pulled to the rear of the hall when the large doors slid open. First to enter was Kagome. Sesshomaru recognized the human girl as a cousin to the princess. He assumed because the Princess's mother as dead, her cousin was acting in her stead. After Kagome, Rin entered, looking lovely. Kagome took Rin's hand in her own and then placed the other on top. Gentle strums from stringed instruments cued the young women, and slowly they moved down the wide isle.

Rin did her best not to look nervous, though she was not sure if she was doing a good job. She put one foot in front of the other and breathed deeply. She felt Kagome squeeze her hand tightly in hers, trying to send her some confidence. Rin looked up as they neared the altar, but not towards her soon to be husband. She looked to her right and saw her father and brother. Ryukatsu stood with a pleased smile on his face. Takemaru just looked angry, which was normal for him. She smiled at both of them, trying to look strong for them.

They stopped just before the altar and Inukimi came forward. Kagome took both of Rin's hands and faced Inukimi. "On behalf of our house and my late aunt, I turn over her daughter's hands to yours, where you will take her in and treat her as your own."

Inukimi took Rin's hands. Rin was surprised by how warm they were. With a steady voice she replied. "I accept these hands, as I have already accepted Rin into our family and as my daughter."

Kagome nodded and walked away, taking her position next to Takemaru. Inukimi pulled Rin along and walked the rest of the way with her, up the stairs to the altar. Rin kept her eyes down, not willing to look her husband in the face just yet. Her rapidly beating heart started to slow down dramatically.

Words between Inukimi and the priest, as well as Sesshomaru were exchanged before Rin was guided to her knees on a pillow. Somehow she was calm, even as her hand was joined in Sesshomaru's cold one. She stared straight ahead, blocking out the words of the priest reciting prayers to the god, ignoring the dozens on dozens of spectators that were staring her down – some in interest and some in loathing. She breathed easy, using her free hand to run over the gentle fabric of her thick skirt.

Suddenly she was standing, being made to face Sesshomaru, after three weeks of being here this was the second time she had looked upon his handsome face. He looked bored. She assumed she looked petrified as she could feel the deep frown on her face.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be married, speak now."

Rin pressed her lips together and sent a quick glance back at Takemaru. She saw his eyes narrow and he visibly swallowed. He wanted to stop this, she knew it, but he would not. This had to happen, for multiple reason.

"By the power of the Gods and all that is divine, you are now married. Seal yourself to your bride."

The priest said words and Sesshomaru leaned in slowly with his mouth hovering over hers. Suddenly her heart rate spiked. But he quickly leaned to the side and planted his cold lips on her cheek.

It was done. They were married. As simple as that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku sat calmly at a table watching the specatacle. After the wedding the banquet began immediately following. Like many of the yokai, Naraku sat and watched as the Southerners celebrated. The young bride had been sitting at the table looking like she was going to fall into sobs at any moment when a group of young girls dragged her away and pulled her to the floor for some dancing. Naraku had to admit that the girl was very pretty for a human. It was a shame he would have to kill her.

He looked up and caught sight of his allies, Manten and Hiten. Hiten gave him a curt nod. It was dangerous for them to talk in this type of environment, so they could not get to close. But based on the obvious situation, that gesture was meant to say that everything was going according to plan. With a smirk of self-satisfaction Naraku took a swig of Saki before standing and working his way through the crowd toward the table his daughter, and newly arrived son sat.

"Byakuya," he said calmly, when they both looked up at him.

Byakuya's eyes darkened. Nonetheless he stood up and bowed. "Father. It is good to see you."

"I'm disappointed. I would have thought you would have come and seen me by now, I had to find out from servants that you had returned."

Straitening up Byakuya gave a tight lipped smile. "I apologize. I should have come to see you at once. I have been so busy with work here at the palace."

"I understand. We would not want to offend the in laws." Naraku cast a shadowed look at Kagura, who refused to meet his eye. She kept her eyes down in her lap. "Such wonderful festivities. These Southerners sure do know how to throw a proper party. Maybe this marriage was not such a bad thing. Maybe it will bring some new life to the palace… I would like to have a word with you before I leave, Son." With that he walked off.

Byakuya sat down next to Kagura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Yes. I am just tired. I'll probably go to bed soon."

Byakuya nodded. "I understand." He looked out into the crowed where the human girls where dancing in a circle. The one catching his eye was the bride herself.

She had shed the heavy dress she wore for the ceremony and now wore a lighter, more revealing outfit. She wore a top that cupped her small breast and was heavily embroidered with silver stitching and beading. It was a halter held up by a silver chain around her neck and then another tying at the center of her back. Then low on her hips was a thick belt made of the same material and embroidered the same way as the top. The pants she wore were made from lightweight fabrics of lilac, pink, and periwinkle, which gathered at the ankles, and she wore beaded sandals on her feet. Her hair had been pulled back into a long thick braid with silver barrettes and combs decorating her hair.

She was lovely, especially when she smiled. She was being spun around by the various young men and women she danced with in that small circle. Her movements to the unfamiliar tempo of the music were graceful and confidence in her steps. Byakuya swallowed anxiously and quickly looked away. Although he was sure Sesshomaru would never desire the human princess, she was still his, and it would be seen as high treason to even covet her.

"I'll take you to your room." Byakuya offered to his twin sister. Hoping to get as far away from the ball room as possible.

Kagura smiled and allowed him to help her up. "I'm happy you are here," she told him.

"I'm happy to be here." With that he escorted her out of the ballroom.

Ai watched her mother and uncle leave and started to follow them when a firm hand grasped her by the elbow. "Where are you going?"

She turned to look at her Uncle and sneered. "Leave me alone, Misho."

Misho scoffed and crossed his arms. "I was only asking a question."

"I was going after my mother, if you must know. I'm sure today's been hard on her."

"Why don't you stick around? It's actually fun here."

"Of course you would think that being in a room full of humans is fun. You're half human."

"So I am… You know you should be really nice to the princess. It's not her fault she had to marry your dad. I kind of feel sorry for her."

Ai's face turned up in disgust. "Sorry for _her_. Why would you feel sorry for her?"

"Well, after today she will most likely never see her family again. All she's going to have are a bunch of yokai who look down on her for being human, a husband who will ignore her, a step daughter who hates her, and no friends at all."

"She doesn't look upset," Ai retorted nodding her head in the direction of the young princess, her new step-mother, who was laughing gleefully when a human male lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"It's called enjoying the moment. Anyway, I just came over here to tell you that your grandmother wants to see you."

Ai groaned… "Now what does she want?"

"Couldn't tell you."

Ai stomped off and Misho snickered watching her go. As he did, he caught sight of Yura walking in the shadows, slowly making her way to the exit. She stopped and looked at him with sultry eyes before exiting. Without attracting too much attention the hanyo youth left the ballroom after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru looked down at the spectacle the humans were making. Specifically his eyes were watching the child who was now his wife, which is exactly what she was a child. Rin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. A few strands of hair were attached to her forehead from it. Her friends and family were going through the effort of making sure she enjoyed herself. It was very touching.

Unfortunately there was nothing to raise his mood. He would have to take her away shortly,and they would have there first wedding night. He thought back to the conversation he had with Kagura that morning. A low growl escaped his mouth.

Just then he picked up on a powerful yoki. E knew who it belonged to. He continued to stare down at the festivities and said aloud. "Am I being missed already?"

Inu no Taisho came forward and stood beside his son. "I don't think your new wife has noticed." There was a short pause. "You should be taking her away soon."

"She seems to be enjoying herself. I would not want to ruin the party."

There was another pause. "Tonight, you must bed her. It is your duty."

"I will do whatever I see is necessary. Right now bedding a humn child does not seem necessary."

"She's not a child, she's a woman. A young woman. Besides it is your duty –"

"It was my duty to marry the girl, so I did. It is my duty to protect her, make feel comfortable and accepted, and I will do just that. I will not bed her however. I have a wife."

"Rin is your wife also."

"By force. I never wanted this, and based on her behavior, she never wanted this either. We are bth doing what is necessary for our kingdoms that is all."

The Inu no Taisho sighed. "Listen my son, I appreciate what you did. I know that marrying this girl is not what you wanted to do but it's not like you did not gain anything from this! I allowed you to marry one of the Onigumo clan, bringing them in direct contact with the royal bloodline, and I found no qualms with it."

"Good. Then why are you bringing it up now?"

"Sesshomaru, you are my son and heir. I want to make sure that once I pass the crown onto you our kingdom will continue to flourish."

"Have I given you any reason to doubt me yet?"

"Other than your sheer lack of interest in everything. Your apathetic attitude does not always translate well with the other leaders an diplomats of surrounding kingdoms. I do not want you to offend someone and start an unnecessary war."

"Is that all you are concerned with?" Sesshomaru asked plainly. Then he turned on his heel and began to walk off, and down the stairs from the high up balcony area.

"Where are you going?" The Inu no Taisho demanded turning around.

"To take my new wife to bed, as you so avidly made clear was very important."

There were no more words exchanged. As Sesshomaru made his way through the floor, everyone parted out of his way. Sesshomaru eventually made it over to the table where he saw his first wife was no longer sittin with her brother. His serant Jaken was standing not too far off.

"Jaken, I am retiring for the evening."

The green imp bowed. "Yes, your highness. Should I have the Princess Rin sent to your rooms?"

"Do what is necessary." With that Sesshomaru walked out of the room.

Prince Takemaru and Princess Rin danced together at the center of the gathered crowd of onlookers, human and yokai like. The upbeat rhythm and fast paced melody the musicians were playing had both of them circling on the floor, Takemaru spinning Rin over and over. The young girl laughed and her brother smiled. Well it was not really a smile, it was a slight upturning of the lips, but his eyes shone with mirth. The intricate steps of thier dance in combination with the natural rhythm they both had sent a rush of excitement through them. The music slowed down, dramatically changing. The sibling's dance became a slower until finally they stopped.

There was applause and they bowed to each other. Yuka came forward and Takemaru began the slower dance with her. Rin walked over to Eri and Ayumi who were standing by. "Where is Kagome?"

Eri shrugged. "i have not seen her for a while actually,"

"She's probably with Hojo." Ayumi added.

Rin looked around and frowned when she saw Hojo chatting with Miroku. She looked around more but still could not find Kagome. Before she could say anything Kaede came before her. The old woman bowed.

"Your highness, I believe it is time for you to retire to your room."

Rin swallowed and looked back at her two friends. Slowly she nodded and bid the girls goodbye before leaving the ballroom.

* * *

**So kind of a cliff hanger but this chapter was really long so I seperated it into two parts. So this chapter was the wedding day, the next one will be the wedding night... Brown chicken! Brown cow!**


	9. 8 Wedding Night

8: Wedding Night

Rin's stomach was doing cartwheels. She did her best to look calm as she sat in the center of the futon. She had bathed and changed again. This time she wore a strapless brassiere made of silver plated cups in the shape of truncate leaves. The pointed angles pressed deeply into Rin's pale soft skin. Thin silver chains went around Rin's back and small silver clasps made it hook firmly in the front, making her barely there breast plump and somewhat pleasing to the eye. On her bottom half she wore a simple sliver and white beaded skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was hanging down free from any style, curling wildly around her head. She wore no face paints to enhance anything or any perfumes. According to Kocho an Asuka, as a dog demon, Sesshomaru had extremely sensitive senses, making any harsh smells, too powerful for his sensitive nose.

Her room had been specially prepared for Sesshomaru's arrival. It had been cleaned and reorganized. A few white candles had been lit here and there so the atmosphere was dark and intimate. Only one incent burned and it was a very faint smell, but pleasant nonetheless. The balcony door was open, letting in the welcoming night air. From where she sat, Rin had a radiant view of the stars in the sky and the moon. She immediately thought of her Goddess and her task to do. A cool breeze blew in, chilling all of her exposed skin, giving her gooseflesh. Her heart was beating so fast, it was all she could hear inside of the quiet room.

"Now entering, his Highness the Crown Prince Sesshomaru!" Rin could hear the small green imp – whose name she learned was Jaken – announcing Sesshomaru's arrival from outside the public chambers.

A few seconds went by and Rin focused on calming her nerves. She realized she was trembling slightly. The thought of lying with Sesshomaru alarmed her. Would he be rough with her, for he does not like her she was sure and may not care about her needs. Perhaps he would be very gentle, being she was human and he was yokai. Rin shook her head, trying to not think about it before she worked herself up even more. She glanced over at her small vanity table on the floor where the beads Midoriko had given her sat on top of the tray with all of her powders and combs.

"Goddess, give me strength," she whispered allowed.

Just then the doors slid open and Rin visibly jumped, heart skipping. She swallowed and quickly displayed her sweetest smile. When Sesshomaru walked in he wore a plain white kimono and hikama pants with socks. He gave Rin a passing glance before entering the room completely. The door slid shut behind him and the energy changed in the room dramatically. Once cool and empty, it now seemed stuffy and tight. Rin took several deep breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself, while keeping her smile on. She was still trembling. She made sure her hands were planted before her. As practiced earlier, she leaned forward and bowed to him in earnest.

"Good evening my husband."

Those were the first words she had ever really said to him since her arrival. This was also the first time she had ever been alone with him. Rin was kicking herself. The entire time leading up to the wedding she should have been spending time with Sesshomaru, that way this moment would be a little less nerve racking. She had no idea what to do. She knew nothing about this man, his interests his habits. All she knew was he was her husband and he did not care much for her. That much was apparent.

Sitting back up Rin smiled warmly at him. He did not speak. He only walked over to the small desk that was beside the bed and sat there. He pulled some papers from the inside of his kimono and began to read them. Rin remained on the bed, staring at him, afraid to move or do anything. She just waited for him to address her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kagura could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning. As calm as she looked on the exterior, turmoil was brewing within her, making her crazy. What was worse, the pup was being restless. Anytime she had managed to get a bit settled, the little one would squirm around trying to find its own resting place. Kagura sat up and let out a frustrated huff. Byakuya had left her several minutes ago. Since Yura was nowhere to be found, he kindly helped her get ready for bed before kissing her on the forehead and leaving, but now she was alone and her thoughts were now tormenting her.

As hard as she tried to concentrate on anything else, all she could think of was Sesshomaru touching that human girl. Her stomach sank uncomfortably.

"I should not worry," she told herself. "Sesshomaru loves me. He chose me."

While all of those things were true she thought back to her father in law. The Inu no Taisho had loved Inukimi at one point as well. Then he married, Izayoi, a princess of the North to assure peace between the nations, and now, unless due to protocol, the King and Queen hardly ever speak. As much as Sesshomaru hates to admit it he is a great deal like his father. He is very strong, he loves to fight, he is stubborn, and he is attentive. He also desires the same things his father likes in women, submissiveness. As a male inuyokai, having a submissive mate is essential to how the relationship works. While Kagura did her best to fit that role, and she felt she did a proper job, she could see how Sesshomaru would learn to desire the young princess.

She barely spoke a word, which males loved in women. She was small, and looked like she needed protecting. Men loved to protect. She was soft, sweet and a pretty girl to look at. She was a great pick for a wife. Unfortunately she was now married to Kagura's own husband.

The door to Kagura's private chamber's slid open and Yura entered. "Are you sleeping?" She whispered closing the screen behind her.

"I wish," Kagura grumbled.

Yura came and lay down beside her, looking her in the face. "I am sorry. I did not know that you had retired."

"Where were you?"

Yura smiled. "I was talking with a gentleman."

"Who?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

Yura grinned. "I cannot tell you right now, but I can promise you it was not Inuyasha."

Kagura's frown lightened but did not disappear. "Well that's good, but who were you with?"

"I cannot tell." Yura insisted.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I am your sister! You should tell me everything above all others."

"And I do, but some secrets need to be kept to myself. Don't worry I will tell you soon enough."

"What's the wait?"

Yura sighed. "I want to make sure he's serious and not just playing a game." There was a short pause and Yura reached out and touched the other woman's full belly. "How are you feeling?"

Kagura sighed. "Honestly. I am very sad. I do not want Sesshomaru to have another wife."

"You are afraid that he will learn to love her more than you?"

Kagura nodded. "I know it's silly but… Look at what happened to Inukimi. I do not want to be like that?"

Yura made a face. "Super powerful and rich, with allies spread all over the world, and a perfect mother to this Kingdom?"

"Unloved by the one I love the most."

There was another short silence. Yura shook her head and scooted closer to Kagura. "Do not talk like that. Sesshomaru married you because he loves you. He made you his queen. The king and queen were an arranged marriage and because it was arranged they learned to live with each other and care for each other. You have nothing to worry about."

"If this pup is female and he impregnates her and she has a boy, I will be seen as weak."

"If she has any child it will only be another prince or princess. Sesshomaru has an heir, Ai. And she is incredible. Right now she's a little off hand but she's fifteen."

Kagura nodded. Yura was right. "I do feel sorry for her."

"Ai? Why?"

"No. Rin. As much as it sickens me to think that Sesshomaru would bed another woman, a part of me wants him to bed her even though I know he will not."

"Why would you want that?"

"If what I know is true in regards to Sesshomaru, that girl will never know love. She will never have a family of her own. That makes me sad. Humans do not live very long, Yura. That girl will live and die, and there will be nothing to show for it."

There was another pause. This one longer. "Something tells me, she will be just fine." Yura said finally. "Now get some sleep."

Kagura turned over and closed her eyes, but she knew she would not get any sleep tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kagome sat on a small stone bench at a dead end of the small maze in one of the many palace gardens. She hated to admit it but she was completely lost. She originally came out here to get away from all of the noise in the party. Hojo was good and drunk and sometimes when he drank that was not the best time to be around him. She sat leaning against the bush wall staring up at the moonlit, starry sky. A slow smile crept across her face as she inhaled the cool crisp air.

"What are you doing here?" A low raspy voice called out from the shadows.

Kagome looked up and saw shining blue eyes in the darkness. Slowly the person entered the small area she was in. It was ambassador Koga. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good evening, Ambassador. What brings you out here?"

"I was following this very sweet aroma. I guess I found its source."

Kagome blushed and she noticed how he was staring at her. Suddenly alarmed she stood up dusting off the skirt of her dress. "I should head back now."

"I'll walk you," Koga offered.

Though she wanted to refuse she could not remember how to get back so she just nodded. Koga fell in step beside her. "The wedding was beautiful." He began casually.

"It was nice to see how they made the combinations between our cultures."

"Indeed… So my lady, why are you out here all by yourself. It is very dangerous. I would hardly think your husband would approve."

"He wouldn't, but sometimes I need to get away."

"You mean get away from him?"

Kagome hesitated before answering him. "Sometimes when Hojo drinks he… gets angry."

Koga frowned. "How so? Does he hit you?" His tone lowered dangerously.

"No! Never!" Kagome said spinning around to face him. "Hojo would never ever let even a hair on my head go out of place. He's actually very protective. That's really the problem."

"So he gets jealous?"

"Very. Especially when he is drunk and I do not want him causing any trouble over me, here of all places."

"Understandable. You are a good woman, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you, Ambassador."

They resumed their walking. "How long have you been married?"

"Four years." Kagome answered calmly.

"Do you love him?" His tone was light but Kagome was picking up on something. She just didn't know what.

"Very much, so. He is very kind to me and my family loves him."

Koga nodded. "Do you have any children?"

Kagome swallowed uncomfortably. "Not yet," she answered in a barely audible voice.

Kagome was surprised when she felt her wrist being lightly grabbed. She looked back at Koga. His eyes were serious, but gentle. "I'm sorry. I should not be prying."

Kagome was caught off guard. She has never been touched so intimately by a man that was not Hojo. She should have pulled her hand away, but his were so warm and large. She looked into his deep blue eyes and felt her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. These were all feelings she could not quite understand.

"It's all right." She whispered.

Without realizing it she had leaned in closer. His warm breath tickled her cheeks.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes… Ambassador?"

Both of their breathing was escalated. The air around them suddenly became warmer. Koga took another step towards her, not breaking eye contact. He ran his other hand lightly up her arm, up her neck, and rested it gently on her cheek. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips rested on her ear.

"I think you are beautiful," he whispered. "I thought you were from the moment I saw you when I arrived in the South. I just wanted to talk to you, but you are always with someone, your friends, your servants… your husband." Though his tone was light the words seemed heavy. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she was overcome by the feeling of his warm calloused hands on her body and the hot air of his breath tickling the flesh on her ear and neck. She tingled everywhere, especially in her more intimate areas.

"Oh," was all she said, but that was all she could get out before Koga pressed his lips against hers. Kagome stood stock still, not sure what to do. At this point her heart was beating in her throat. Koga's lips were soft but firm. After he pressed his lips to Kagome's mouth he moved on and trailed kisses down her jaw and throat to her collar bone.

As badly as Kagome wanted to pull away from him she could not. It felt really good. His hands traveled so that he held her with his arms wrapped around her back. He pulled her very close and kissed her again on the lips. This time Kagome did not fight it. She hated to admit it to herself but it felt nice when he held her. It felt good as he ran his tongue on the outside of her ear shell. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as her body quaked and the tingling sensation formed into a deep throbbing. Hojo had never made her feel this way before without at least them already being in bed together.

"Oh, Kagome," Koga moaned and brought his hands up to grip her neck and pulled her back to gaze at her face.

Kagome looked up at him with a heavy lidded gaze. "I am married," she whispered so low he might not have heard it if her weren't yokai.

Koga smirked. "I am engaged."

"This is wrong."

"Does this feel wrong?" He asked kissing her exposed shoulder blade.

"Of course it doesn't feel that way, but…"

"One time, I just want to have you. I've watched you for so long, and I want you so bad. I am afraid I will never see you again."

"Maybe that is for the best." Kagome pushed him away from her. After a few deep breaths, she pulled herself together, fixing her hair and straightening her dress. "I know that Southern women have a reputation for being immoral, but those are just stereotypes. We are very independent and free with both our bodies and our minds, but above all things we are loyal wives… I love my husband, and I will never dishonor him. I've already done badly enough."

With that she turned and made the rest of the way out of the maze by herself. Koga easily caught up with her. "I'll show you back to the ball room," was all he said.

HE never made another move towards her. Once they reached the ballroom he went inside without her. Kagome instead went to the guest chamber she and Hojo were staying in, ready to end the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Rin was frustrated. She was frustrated and she was tired. For at least an hour Sesshomaru was reading whatever scrolls he had brought with him, while she was just sitting there. It does not take anyone that long to read! More importantly the stupid clothes Yuka had bought for her was starting to cut into her skin. Supposedly it would only be on for a few minutes.

Now lying back on her bed completely bored Rin cast a narrowed eye towards Sesshomaru. It was as if she weren't even in the room. She looked back up at the ceiling and huffed.

'_He could at least talk to me. Break the ice a little.' _ She thought.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she was startled to see that atmosphere of the room had changed. Everything seemed a lot brighter. She sat up slowly and looked over at Sesshomaru. He was still reading, ignoring her. But something was different. It seemed like there was some type of invisible barrier between the two of them. Somehow Rin saw it although she knew it was meant to be invisible. Cautiously she stood up and took three steps toward him. He did not even glance her way.

Out of curiosity she yelled out, "Hey!"

No response.

"He cannot hear you." A smooth bell like voice said in her right ear.

Rin sighed and looked over. "My goddess," she bowed playfully.

"I saw your wedding," Midoriko said sashaying over to where Rin was surprised to see her physical body lying on the futon, fast asleep. "You looked lovely."

"Thank you. I don't remember falling asleep."

Midoriko smiled. "That's because you are not sleep. You are more… in a state of meditation. Only so I can speak to you."

Rin nodded. "So what we say and do goes unheard or seen?"

"Exactly. So how are you feeling?"

Rin shrugged and then went over to sit by the goddess. "I suppose I should be happy, but he's not very nice. He's been reading for an hour!"

Both women looked at the inuyokai curiously. "Sesshomaru is a tough shell to crack, but once you get in there you are set."

"Yes well, how am I supposed to get in there?" _Where is there? _"He won't even talk to me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course but he just ignores me." Rin pouted leaning her chin on her knees.

Midoriko nodded and then stood up. Rin followed her action. "That does not surprise me. Sesshomaru is very disciplined. It takes more than a cute face and a…" She looked at Rin's outfit questioningly. "And a whatever you are wearing, to get through to him."

"It was supposed to stimulate his desires," Rin said quoting the exact words Yuka said several hours before.

Midoriko placed her hands on her hips and smiled crookedly at Rin, "Is he stimulated?"

Rin frowned and crossed her arms over her teeny exposed chest. "No," she pouted. The goddess laughed. Feeling embarrassed Rin asked, "Well what do you suggest?"

"Talk about things he likes." Midoriko suggested.

Rin nodded. "Mm, of course, because I already know so much about him."

"Don't be fresh," the goddess warned. "Just observe him you'll find something. I came to discuss some things with you."

"What is it?"

Midoriko moved closer to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know winning over Sesshomaru is what is important, but I need you to remember all of your duties. Not just the ones that involve pretty males."

Rin nodded. "I won't."

"Good. The jewel of souls must be discovered soon. I know Magatsuhi has his followers searching right now for it. Have you any plans on how you are going to find it?"

Rin shook her head. "I was thinking I should gather a team, like a special group of councilors to help me, but I am afraid who to trust this information with."

Midoriko nodded and played with thick curly lock hanging from Rin's head. "It is a very delicate situation, but another reason why I chose you is because you have good instincts. You are surrounded with many people who will help you, you just have to look." Rin nodded. "Well it is your wedding night. I'll leave you alone. Be brave, my princess."

Suddenly hers eyes fluttered open. She was staring up at the ceiling. Goose bumps coated her exposed skin. She sat up at looked at Sesshomaru. He ignored her. If she was going to be ignored there was no point in being uncomfortable.

She stood up and walked to a trunk pulling out a night gown. She went behind the dressing screen in the corner. She slid the skirt off and he top hit the floor with a load clank. Deep impressions were all on her chest and around her ribcage. Rin decided to take her time, trying to think of something… anything to say to her new husband. She slid the sleeveless nightgown on over her nude body. It was light weight and made of soft white fabric. The straps holding it up were made of pure lace. It was one of her favorites because it was so light and felt cool and soft against her smooth skin.

Rin's stomach dropped at the thought of returning back to that futon. Would he continue to ignore her? He most likely was waiting for her to fall asleep and would leave then. Or maybe he would just sit there and watch her. That second thought made her spine tingle in a very uncomfortable way. One thing was for certain, she could not hide behind a dressing screen all night.

Before she came from around the screen she took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. When she walked from around the screen he was in the same place, doing the same thing. She cleared her throat to get his attention and failed. Taking a few steps closer she did it again. Still she did not receive any response. Impatient and feeling more than a little insulted Rin glared at this man. He may be a crown prince but she was still a princess, a princess of the South! All she had was her dignity.

"Excuse me," she said, her words coming out sweeter than in her mind.

Immediately the demon's head snapped up and narrowed eyes slid to hers dangerously. Rin's voice was cut off and she stared in what could only be described as heart pounding fear. This man – demon – that was her husband looked like he wanted to rip her throat open.

"… _Be brave, princess…"_ Midoriko's last words echoed in her mind.

Gain she steeled her nerves and faced Sesshomaru with a look of defiance, though she was sure she still looked terrified. "I was wondering. It seems that you have no intention on… well… anyway. I would like to retire soon. If you just plan on sitting there and reading all night, that is. Unless you would like to talk maybe, I could sit up for that." Towards the end her tone lightened.

She looked at him with a warm engaging smile, encouraging him to open up. Instead he just continued to stare knives into her face, Rin swallowed uncomfortably, doing her best to hold on to her resolve. She locked her knees into place hoping to keep her legs from giving in from her terror, while under his dark gaze. She clenched her jaw forcing herself not to buckle. If she was going to go ahead in her plans with Midoriko she would face many dangerous challenges. The least she could do was stand up to her husband.

"I don't want us to be enemies," she finally said after a long time. Her voice shook and was thick with tension. "We were both made to do something we did not want to do. Can we at least be kind towards each other? I am not asking you to love me or care about me, but at the least be decent towards me, and I will return the favor."

Another long silence dragged out with Sesshomaru staring at Rin with the same expression. She was no longer fearful but defeated. He was giving her nothing. No indication that he cared about what she had said agreed or even cared. She would have thought maybe he had not have heard her speak at all if she did not know better. With a defeated sigh Rin went over to pick up the beads Midoriko had given her and placed them around her neck. When she turned around she was not shocked to see that he had resumed his reading. She went to the futon and lay down, pulling the covers over her body.

It seemed like the entire events of the last two weeks hit her and she immediately was ready for sleep. She did not put up much of a fight as it took over. Without her even being aware of it, she fell asleep. Her soft breathing became deep and rhythmic.

Sesshomaru dropped the papers on the desk. Finally the girl had fallen asleep. He had hoped sleep would have taken her earlier. The moment he walked through the door he was ignoring her. It was near unbearable while she was dressed so scantily. He was so relieved when she went to change. That relief was short lived when she came from behind the dressing screen. The night gown she wore was fitting to her small frame, accentuating the curves she did have. In addition, the thing was practically see through in the light. The hard buds of her nipples could be easily made out beneath the thin fabric. He wanted to slam the balcony door shut but instead he remained seated.

He had hoped that she would go straight to bed but no, she began talking. Sesshomaru glared at her, hoping he would take the hint and just shut up but then she did something he did not expect her to do. At first she was put to silence, stricken with fear as they all are whenever he gives anyone that look. But the Princess Rin did something very different. Instead of buckling like most, she stood defiantly before him, raising her chin, almost challenging him. He had never had that before. Everyone submitted to him, with the only exception being his father. Who did this little human brat think she was? Did she really think that she was on the same level as him?

He looked at her while she was sleeping. She clearly felt secure enough around him. He could so easily slide in the bed next to her and crush her throat, or snap her neck, or slowly poison her with his claws. Her feeble life could be easily stolen from her. And yet… he would not lay a finger on her for several reasons. The most important however was most likely also fast asleep by herself carrying his second pup.

His Kagura has handled this entire situation with courage and grace. He could not help the tiny smile that crept on his lips. Soon she would be delivering their second child, a male, he was so positive. He could not wait to see his son. When Kagura first came to him about having another child he was indifferent. He was happy with just Ai to look after. She was named his heir and even with the new pup being a boy he would not change her title.

A small groan from Rin broke him from his thoughts. Her curls were a mass of unruly black around her fair pretty face. She was a pretty human female. He had no qualms admitting that. He just hoped that his marriage to her would not be something he would later regret. Though Sesshomaru admitted that he already did.


End file.
